Meeting Someone New
by Fairy87
Summary: When Alexa is in her 7th year at Hogwarts, she feels as if she has nothing left to live for. When she meets the new Professor Wood, will he change her mind and make her see that meeting new people can be for the better? Wood OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing of Harry Potter. Alexa and Kristie are mine so; I wish I owned Oliver, but who doesn't. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"I cannot wait until this year is over! Can you believe it Alexa? We are 7th years! This is so exciting! When we graduate we should so move in together!"

"Yea. Can't wait."

Alexa was your normal 17 year old girl. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders and big brown eyes. She wasn't exactly beautiful or drop dead gorgeous, but she had a certain quality about her that you just fell in love with. She was a 7th year at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that so many years had gone by so quickly. It felt like just yesterday that she was a first year, walking down the aisle of the great hall, waiting to be sorted. Now, she sat at the table, with her best friend Kristie. Kristie was the girl that everyone wanted to be. She had long brown hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades. She had bright green eyes and was absolutely beautiful. Alexa always wondered why Kristie gave her the time of day. But they both got along great; they seemed like twins, although they looked totally different.

They waited in the great hall after arriving for their 7th year at Hogwarts. Everyone was much more grown up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking the same, but older. Ron and Hermione had finally given into each other and realized that they both liked one another. So they began dating their 6th year. Harry was still the same. He was still the shy boy around girls, but with some coaching from Kristie, he was a lot better than what he used to be.

Finally, the first years decided to enter the hall, following Professor McGonagall. They gathered around the front and soon began to be sorted. As the first years were being sorted, Alexa looked up to the head table where all of the teachers sat. She noticed a young looking man who looked to be about 20. He didn't look like a teacher. She couldn't help but stare. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes to match. He was talking with Professor Snape. 'Who knows what kind of conversation that man can actually have?' She didn't notice she was staring until he turned to her and met his brown eyes with hers. She couldn't look away. Something about him wanted her to get lost in his eyes forever.

"Alexa!" shouted Kristie. Alexa snapped out of her staring contest and looked towards Kristie.

"Yes?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for like 10 minutes. What is wrong with you?"

"O, sorry, I was just daydreaming. What is it?"

"Well, now that I have your attention, I can tell you all. You all remember Oliver Wood, don't you? Well of course you do, he was only the hottest guy in the school. Anyways, he is teaching this year! Madame Hooch is on leave, and he is taking her spot as flying instructor and quidditch coach. He is even hotter as a teacher than a student. And, he is only a couple of years older than us!"

The rest of the girl that sat around Alexa decided to giggle and talk about Oliver like he was a piece of meat. They talked about all kinds of things that they could do with him. Alexa, having never had a boyfriend, tuned them out and returned her stare to the front of the hall. There were about 5 more first years to be sorted. Alexa felt eyes on her once more and looked around till she came in contact with the same brown eyes as before. As she looked at him, he smiled to her. She blushed like a tomato and turned towards her friends.

"Why are you so red?" asked Kristie.

"O, nothing, I'm kind of hot. It's stifling in here isn't?" She looked around to find everyone staring at her like she was nuts. "Maybe not."

"The only time you have ever looked like that was when that cute boy in Diagon Alley asked if he could carry your broom. Who has caught your eye this time?" asked Kristie.

"No one, really, I'm just really hot. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Goodbye everyone." She got up quickly and left the hall. She didn't go to bed just yet. She decided to walk around the school for a bit. She walked past the lake and decided to sit and watch the moon.

"Hello."

Alexa almost jumped out of her skin. She turned to see the teacher that she was having the staring contest with standing not but 2 feet away from her. She noticed that he was just looking at her and realized that she hadn't said anything back. She must look like a fish.

"H-hello."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Yes, I mean no, I don't mind." She thanked the witches and wizards that it was dark out. She must look like a tomato. He sat down next to her and looked out over the lake.

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood." He said as he stuck is hand out.

"O, you're the new Professor?"

"Yes. But please, don't call me Professor, makes me sound old and mean. Call me Oliver, please."

Alexa just smiled. "Alright."

He continued to stare at her and she was kind of getting a little annoyed. She turned towards him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I was hoping you would give me or name seeing as how I have just given you mine." He said with a small smile.

She instantly was embarrassed but found herself relaxing to his smile. She chuckled to herself.

"Sorry. I'm Alexa."

"Alexa? That's a beautiful name, seeing as how it's fit for a beautiful girl."

Alexa just blushed and looked back to the lake with a small smile on her face. She didn't notice how long they had sat there until Oliver spoke.

"Well, it is late and you have classes tomorrow, so,"

"O, is it that late? I'm sorry for keeping you out here. You didn't have to stay; you could have gone in,"

"Alexa. It's fine. I enjoyed being out here with you. Come, I will take you to the dormitories."

They walked back to the castle where Oliver dropped her off in front of the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Thank you, Professor,"

"Oliver." He said with a smile.

Alexa just smiled also. "Oliver. I appreciate you walking me. Have a good night." She turned and said the password. She walked into the common room and glanced back for one last look at Oliver before the doors closed. 'O boy.' She thought to herself as she walked up to her room, not looking forward to the interrogation that would surely take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexa walked up to the dormitories. She couldn't seem to keep Professor Wood out of her head. 'Oliver' she corrected herself. She just sighed and opened the door revealing all of the girls looking at her with anticipation.

"So, where were you?" asked Kristie.

"I decided to go for a walk. The lake is very beautiful."

"Are you sure it wasn't that gorgeous Professor Wood?"

"What?"

"O come on Lex, we know saw Professor Wood go running after you when you left. He obviously went after you. So, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, Kris, we just talked. We didn't talk a lot because it was late."

"Uh huh."

"Look. There is nothing going on between Oliver and I okay?"

"Oliver huh?"

"He told me to call him that. He doesn't like Professor. It makes him seem old."

"He let you call him that?"

"I'm sure he's asked others to call him that also. Can we please just drop this please, I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow."

"But,"

"Goodnight, Kris."

Kristie sighed. "Night Lex." Alexa lied down on her bed and fell fast asleep, mindless of her clothes.

* * *

Alexa woke the next day to an empty room. "O no." she said. She jumped out of bed and realized that breakfast was already started. She got dressed in her robes and tamed down her hair. 'A shower can wait.' She thought to herself. She grabbed her books and ran down to the hall.

On her there, her robe got caught on the ground and she started falling to the floor. Her books flew from her hand and landed on the floor. She was about to join them when she felt arms around her.

"Wow." Said the voice. The arms turned her over and she was staring into the deepest brown eyes ever. She realized then that she was in the arms of none other than Oliver Wood.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"S'okay. Better watch where your going." It seemed as if he held her for some other reason, but she didn't let it bother her. He pulled her back up and bent down to get her books.

"Come on, you'll be late for breakfast."

"I already am. No one decided to get me up this morning. I look a mess. I didn't even get to take a shower, I feel gross and I probably look it." She rambled. She was about to continue when Oliver spoke.

"Well, I think you look beautiful this morning." She stopped and just stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, forget what I said." She was about to speak up again when he interrupted her. "Ah, here we are, have a good day." He handed her the books and marched off to the head table. Alexa was left to stare after him. 'What just happened?' She shook her head and walked over to the table.

"Alexa! Where have you been, breakfast is almost over." Said Kristie.

"Well, if someone would have woken me up this morning I wouldn't be late, and I wouldn't have to be saved by Oliver Wood, and he wouldn't have had to talk to me and make me embarrassed and,"

"Wow, wow, what? You ran into Oliver? What happened?" asked Kristie.

'Crap' she thought. She hated the fact that when she was angry or embarrassed, she would just ramble.

"Nothing happened. I tripped and he caught me. That's it."

"Oo, he caught you. Were you in that old fashioned pose were you were leaned over and he was leaning over you getting ready to kiss you?"

Alexa hated when she was right. "No, that's not what happened."

"Right. Okay. That's not what your cheeks are telling me."

"Alexa was the kind of person that you could easily read. You could tell when she was blushing, lying, anything. It irritated her to no end, and she could never keep anything secret. She grabbed a piece of toast and got up to go to her first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexa went to her first class which was the Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Hagrid was a very tall and jolly giant. He was such a nice and caring man. You could tell him anything. Alexa would always go to his home every Sunday for a cup of tea and talk about everything that happened during the week. Hagrid was an excellent listener and he always knew the right thing to say to make you feel better.

"Good morning everyone! Alright alright calm down, I know you're all excited but please, calm down. Today we are going to be looking out for different types of animals that live near the forest. I want you to pick a partner and write down everything you see. If you find an animal, try to draw it, but if you can't then just describe it. All right, go on."

"Alexa, come on!" Kristie grabbed Alexa's arm and dragged her to the forest. "Isn't this exciting? We get to look at little animals!"

"How do you know that they're little? They could be huge and ugly for all we know."

"Ugh, Lex, lighten up. You're still not mad about the whole Oliver thing are you?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, I don't know. It just seems as if you two are always meeting up in strange places."

"What, do you think we are having an affair or something?" she asked with a smile.

Kristie laughed. "No, it just seems weird."

"Well, tell me about it! I always bump into him and when I do I make a complete fool out of myself. I get so flustered that I just continue to ramble on and on and it is so embarrassing. He must think I'm some kind of mental case or something!"

"O don't fret about it Lex, I'm sure it is nothing but a mere coincidence. Oh boy."

"What?" asked Alexa as she looked at Kristie.

"That is what." Alexa looked to where Kristie was pointing her finger. Standing not 10 feet away was Oliver Wood himself carrying on a conversation with Hagrid.

"Oh my goodness, doesn't he have anything else to do then stalk me?"

"What makes you think he's stalking you?" asked Kristie with a small smile.

"Ugh, I just can't seem to get rid of him. Everywhere I go he's there. It feels like he is stalking me."

"Don't be so conceded. He obviously can't be here for you." When Kristie said that, they both looked to where Oliver was and sure enough, he was looking over in their direction. Alexa blushed and turned to go further away.

"Alexa! Come back here now!" said Kristie.

"He's not stalking me huh?" she asked Kristie.

"Well, I don't know, look, just because he is always around doesn't mean you have to avoid him."

"Yes it does." mumbled Alexa.

"Look, all I'm saying is be nice to him. Maybe he really does like you."

"Kristie come on! Do you honestly think that a teacher would ever like a student? That seems a bit far fetched doesn't? And me most of all."

"Alexa, I know that you have never had a relationship, but maybe this can be something new for you. Ya know. Maybe he could be the one for you."

Alexa looked at her with a shocked expression. "Ya never know." Said Kristie. "Think about it."

Hagrid had called everyone back to his hut to turn in there findings. Alexa followed Kristie with a slump in her step. She handed over her book and went to the Hall for lunch. She was half way there when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Oliver Wood with a small smile on his face.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked a bit sourly. She noticed a sad look cross over his face and she instantly regretted her words.

"I just wanted to…cough…to uh ask if you were okay. You seemed a bit angry when you left class so I wondered if you were alright."

Alexa noticed the sincerity in his voice and in his face. She let out a small smile that seemed to make Oliver happy.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just, there's some things going on in my head that are a little out of order, I'm just trying to make some sense out of all of it."

"Okay. As long as you're okay."

"Yea," Alexa smiled, "I'm fine."

Oliver returned her smile. "Well, uh, you better go to lunch before it's over."

"Oh, yea, well um, I'll see you later or something. Bye." She turned around really quickly and made a bee line for the Hall.

She sat down and ate a quick lunch, when she noticed a small touch glide across her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Oliver making his way to the front of the Hall. Once he sat down, she noticed him sneak a quick glance at her. She blushed and turned back to her food.

She spent the rest of her day going through the boring classes. She had never been so bored in her life. She could have cried she was so bored. All of this seemed like it was being repeated. But since the OWLS were coming up, I guess she had to pay attention seeing as most of this would be on the test.

Her last class was finished and she was headed back to the dorms to put her books away before dinner when she saw Oliver headed straight for her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at him as he approached her.

She noticed that he didn't return the smile and wondered why. "What's wrong Professor?" she inquired.

"Alexa, if you would be so kind as to follow me." He said with a bit of urgency. She turned and followed him to the big statue that led to Dumbledore's office. He spoke the password and they both were soon standing outside of Dumbledore's office.

Oliver opened the doors and walked to where Dumbledore was seated.

"Ah, Ms. Warner, please, have a seat." Alexa sat down in the plush chair as Oliver stood to the left of her and back a bit. "Ms. Warner, I am greatly grieved that this visit wasn't one of happiness."

Alexa sat there puzzled. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Dumbledore sighed; he seemed to slump down a bit more. "Ms. Warner, I am deeply troubled to tell you that your parents have been killed."

Alexa inhaled sharply and her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Killed?" she whispered.

"I am afraid so."

"How?" she whispered.

"It was an accident. They were walking down the street when a car swerved and hit them. They were killed instantly. I'm sorry to have to tell you this since this is your last year. I know that this isn't easy for you, so that is why I am going to postpone your OWLS until you are prepared to take them. You may take all the time you need."

Alexa sat in the plush chair, silent tears rolling down her face. "When did it happen?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days ago! And you're just now telling me! They have been dead for two days and I have been here having a grand old time not even knowing that my parents have been dead!"

"Alexa please. It wasn't my fault that you didn't hear sooner. You know how these things work. Everything takes time. There will be a funeral for them in three days. I trust that you would like to go?"

Alexa nodded. "Yes I would."

"Good, good. I have assigned Professor Wood here to escort you to the funeral. You are excused from classes tomorrow and you will leave the following day and stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron."

Alexa's head shot up at this to see a small smile on Dumbledore's face. He was up to something, it looked that way. She put it out of her head and only nodded.

"Good, now, Wood, would you please be as kind as to escort Ms. Warner back to the dormitories." Wood nodded and helped Alexa stand. He held her arm all the way to the hallway where Alexa collapsed and started to cry.

Wood pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. It was late now so there weren't any students in the halls, or there shouldn't have been any. He held her for what seemed like an eternity, whispering soft soothing words into her ears. He played with her hair and rubbed his hands down her back trying to comfort her.

She finally pulled away sniffling and wiping the tears that where falling down her face.

"I'm sorry. I usually don't cry in front of people."

"Sh, I know. You don't have to be strong right now. You are allowed to be vulnerable. No one is going to judge you, believe me." He said as he looked in her eyes and wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

Alexa gave a small weak smile. "Thank you." Oliver nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come, let's get you to bed."

"Oh, I don't think I could sleep right now."

Oliver looked at her for a moment. She looked terrible. It looked as if she could fall asleep any moment, but he knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"I have just the place to go. Come on." He grabbed her arms and hoisted her up. He led her to the one place that he always went when he couldn't sleep.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been kind of busy, but let me know what you think. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are you taking me?" asked Alexa.

"Somewhere special. Come on." Oliver held Alexa tightly in his arms as he dragged her outside. Alexa noticed the quidditch pitch right in front of them.

"The quidditch pitch? This is where you are taking me?" she asked.

"You'll understand soon. Now hurry up." Oliver helped Alexa walk up the many amounts of stairs that led to the seating where staff usually sat. He sat her down on the benches and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold.

"Thanks." She said as she snuggled further into Oliver's cloak.

"You're welcome. I always came up here when I couldn't sleep. I would sit here and think about all of the wonderful games that were played on this very field. It seemed so extraordinary to think that so many famous witches and wizards flew in the exact same area that I do."

Alexa looked at Oliver as he talked. She noticed how his eyes always lit up whenever he talked about quidditch, and how a small smile would cross his features ever now and then. She couldn't help but smile a little at the way he talked, just as if he were a little kid.

"What are you looking at?" asked Oliver. Alexa snapped out of her world and realized that she had been staring at Oliver with a smile on her face.

"Uh, nothing, I was just listening to the way you talked about quidditch. But, is this the reason you brought me up here, to talk to me about quidditch?"

Oliver laughed. "No, I'm sorry, no this isn't the reason I brought you her, I'm truly sorry. You must think I'm a nut or something."

"No, I just, thought that this was the reason that you brought me up here, and grant it I like quidditch but not as much as you do, and it gets kind of tiring to talk about sometimes and I just," Alexa stopped when she saw the smile on Oliver's face. "I'm sorry, I start to ramble sometimes and I don't know when to shut up. Sorry." She put her head down with a slight blush on her cheeks from Oliver's stare.

"You're cute when you ramble." Oliver said quietly. But Alexa heard him and looked over to see him with his head down with a small smile on his face. She could just make out a hint of red coming off of his cheeks.

Alexa smiled. "So, what was the reason you brought me up here. Surely it wasn't about quidditch."

"Yea," he said as he looked into her eyes. The way the moon reflected off of her eyes made him realize just how beautiful she really was. He turned his head away before he got too lost and looked to the sky. "Oh, here, look."

Oliver pointed to the sky and Alexa followed. She saw the clouds part and the dark sky with millions of stars shown through. Alexa gasped at the millions of tiny lights that hung in the sky. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"This is what I brought you here to see." Oliver whispered into her ear. She felt the warmth of his breathe on her cheek and turned to look over at him. She then noticed just how close they really were to each other. Brown eyes looked to brown eyes and became lost within one another.

Oliver leaned in slightly as Alexa sat transfixed by his eyes. His lips gently and softly touched hers and she couldn't help but become even more lost within this wonderful feeling. She opened her eyes to see Oliver still within a close distance.

It seemed as if Oliver had been slapped when he realized what he had just done. "I'm sorry, Alexa, I shouldn't have done that." He stood up and walked to the edge of the spectators seating. Alexa bowed her head and gently touched her lips with her fingers.

Oliver glanced back to see Alexa touching her lips as if they weren't real. Alexa looked up to him with realization on her face.

"What do you mean you shouldn't have done that?"

"Exactly what I said. I am a teacher and you are a student. I should not have kissed you. It is against the rules."

"Hang the rules! Do you honestly think anyone follows the rules anymore? No! They don't. The rules are only there to frighten you into believing that you have no control. The teachers only use them to make you believe that they have some control over you which they don't."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Do you think I have control over you?"

Alexa stopped abruptly, halting her next words. 'Did he have control over me?'

"Do I? Because you certainly have control over me. Do you have any idea what you do to me in here?" he said pointing to his head. "And here." He said pointing to his heart. "I am so confused as to why you have so much control over me. There isn't a day when I don't think about you, grant it, we haven't been in school that long, but every waking moment is filled with you. I can't stop thinking about you. I know that a teacher is not supposed to have feelings for a student, but this cannot be helped. I never thought that I would ever love someone. I was always in love with quidditch and being able to play professional. But when I met you, all of that went right out of the window. Anyone or anything has never been able to take the place of quidditch, and now that it has, I don't know what to do about it. Do I pursue this feeling that I have deep within me, this feeling that I have no idea on how to control, or do I let it go and think about the one thing that I am certain of? You say teachers have rules so they make control the students, but in this situation," he walked closer to Alexa and kneeled in front of her, "The student has the control over the teacher, and I don't know what to do about it."

Alexa sat stunned and nailed to her seat. Did he just admit that he has feelings for me? A teacher, a man, for that matter, has feelings for me? A man has feeling for me besides my own father? At the thought of her father, Alexa started to become teary eyed and soon had tears coming down her face.

"Oh, Alex I'm sorry. Did I scare you or something? I knew I shouldn't have said those things but I just couldn't help it."

Alexa sniffled. "No, it wasn't you, I just, when you said you had feelings for me I,"

"Come on let it out. Tell me what's wrong."

"I never had a man tell me they had feelings for me except for my father."

Oliver sat stunned. "Nobody?"

"No, I have never had a relationship, nothing, I'm 17 and I feel as if I am so far out of the loop that I could wrap it around 50 times."

Oliver laughed at the statement. "Don't worry. I'm sure there have been tons of guys that liked you but where to scared to say anything. And to be honest, I would have been one of those guys."

"You? Mr. Cocky and Egotistical? I would have thought you had every girl swooning over you."

"Well I did, but I was too scared to try anything or even talk to them really."

Alexa laughed. "Wow, I never would have thought."

"Yes well, you know my secrets now. And I actually feel a lot better telling you how I feel. I felt like I had a huge tree on my shoulders, but now I feel great."

Alexa smiled. "Yes, well. I do feel a little something for you too. It actually took my friends to tell me that something was going on between us, and the part of ignoring you to make me realize just how much I liked you."

Oliver saw her blush and knew that wasn't easy for her to say. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Well, it is a bit late, so I guess I should take you back to your dorm. You look as if your going to fall asleep right her and now."

Alexa laughed and allowed Oliver to carry her back to the dorms. When he reached the Gryffindor dorm, he saw that she was passed out. He said the password with a small smile and led her into the common room. He saw her friend Kristie sitting in the common room, and when she saw that he had Alexa a look of relief passed over her face.

"Is she all right?" she whispered.

"She will be. Can you tell me which room is hers?"

"Yes, follow me." Kristie led him up to their room where he placed Alexa on the bed and covered her up with her blankets. He gave her a soft kiss on the temple and turned to leave. He saw that Kristie had seen everything.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

Oliver gave her a quick smile and left to go to his own quarters. He lay in bed that night with a smile knowing that Alexa returned the same feelings that he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexa awoke the next day with the sun shining right onto her face. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. She felt like a ton of bricks had crashed down on her head. She felt horrible. The she remembered that she had school. She jumped out of bed and went to get her robes. She went to her chest and opened to find her robs had disappeared. She searched around her room throwing everything around and making a bigger mess. She stood up and sighed.

"Where in bloody hell did I put my robes?" she asked to herself.

She walked to the bathroom when she passed the mirror. She stopped and looked back into the mirror. She laughed and shook her head.

"Figures."

She didn't have time to take a shower so she grabbed her things and raced down the stairs. She had just enough time to grab some toast and make it to class. As she reached the end of the stairs, she missed the last one and fell to the floor scattering her things all over.

"Ugh! Could this day possibly get any worse?" she said as she rolled over and began gathering her things.

"Well I hope not."

Alexa almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the other voice. She looked up to see Oliver standing by the couch. He wore a light blue button up shirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans. He had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, it's you. My God you scared me right out of my skin! Don't bloody sneak up on people it's very rude!" she said as she began picking up her things.

Oliver walked over and kneeled down to help her with her things.

"Well, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

Alexa looked up into his eyes to see the sincerity in them. She couldn't help but feel bad about yelling at him.

"I'm sorry. It seems that I am always yelling at you. But I am late for class and no one seemed to want to wake me this morning. So, I must be going or else I'm going to be late."

She grabbed her things and started making her way to the door when Oliver stopped her.

"You have the day off remember?"

"I do? Why?"

Oliver stared at her as if she had grown two heads or something. He felt bad for her. The poor things didn't remember anything.

"You have the day off do to your parents' death remember? We're leaving tomorrow to go to their funeral." He saw the grief and despair rise into her eyes with each word he said.

"My parents." She whispered. "I forgot. How could I forget!" she yelled and dropped all of her books and went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. She sat there staring into the fire and seeming as if she was in another dimension. Oliver didn't say a word as he waited for her to speak. When she did speak it was in a hushed whisper. "

"How could I forget about them? How could that just slip my mind? What person forgets about there parents death? It's heartless, unforgiving."

She broke down in tears and put her head in her hands. Oliver couldn't stand seeing her cry. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her chin and brought her head up so he could look at her.

"It's not your fault Lex."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. You had a serious thing happen to you. No one is going to blame you for not remembering what happened. When people go through traumatic experiences, they forget everything. They act is if it never happened. Your mind puts it away, in the back of your mind so you will forget it and that's not a good thing. It's not your fault that you forgot. It happens. No one blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself, you hear me?"

Alexa looked up at him as he said this and saw the grief in his own eyes. 'Did he feel sorry for her?' She didn't want pity from anyone.

"You called me Lex." She said in a whisper. She saw Oliver smile and a blush creep to his cheeks.

"It just came out. Sorry."

"No, I like it." She gave him a small smile and hugged him. He smelt so good and he felt so good. "I never want to let go." She said thinking she said it to herself.

"Me too." She pulled back and looked at Oliver who had a smile on his face. "Um, since we have the day off, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me and get some things for the trip. Were going to be gone a couple of days so I just thought that maybe you would need some things. I would also need some things so," he trailed off and looked into Alexa's smiling face. "What?"

"Your cute when you ramble and mumble." She said quoting his own words that he used for her.

"Ha ha. So?"

"Yea. I'd love to. Just let me go get ready. Ya know, take a shower and actually look like I haven't fallen out of bed." She laughed.

"Okay." He helped her up and watched her as she grabbed her things and walked up to her room.

He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace thinking about everything that was happening, and hopefully, it was happening for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Sorry that I haven't updated, my computer took a crap so I've been having to wait for my dad to get home so I could use his laptop. I have two new chapters that are written so whenever I get a hold of the laptop ill update! Thanks for waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alexa went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water ran over her tired and drained body relaxing her muscles in the process. As she let the water run, she let her mind wander.

_The day was as beautiful as it could get. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alexa heard the waves crashing onto the shore as she opened her eyes. She rolled over to find Kristie passed out and about to fall off of the bed. Alexa was so happy that her parents had agreed to bring Kristie along. They had even paid for her plane ticket._

"_Kristie." She whispered as she gave Kristie a push. Kristie rolled over and fell off of the bed. Alexa laughed so hard she couldn't breathe anymore._

"_Why did you push me off of the bed!" roared Kristie._

"_I didn't! You were half way off of the bed already. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you off." Said Alexa trying not to laugh when she saw Kristie's appearance. Her hair looked horrible. It looked as if she had placed her finger in an electric socket._

_Alexa couldn't handle it anymore. She burst out laughing and received a pillow in the face._

_Soon the two were immersed in a huge pillow fight. Alexa was winning before she took a huge blow to the head. She fell backwards and landed on the bed. Before she could surrender, her parents walked in with breakfast._

"_Who won?" asked her dad with a smile on his face._

"_Nobody. But we are going to have a re-duel!" said Kristie as she walked into the kitchen. She turned to Alexa and ran over her finger across her neck signaling that she was going to die. _

_Her parents just laughed and followed Kristie into the kitchen._

Her parent's laughter echoed throughout her mind as she snapped back into reality. She hadn't realized it, but she had been crying. She shut the shower off and got out. She got dressed and went to the mirror to do her hair and makeup. She used a drying spell to dry her hair quickly. She then proceeded to do her makeup when she noticed how red her eyed were. No amount of makeup would hide them.

She sighed and began to apply her makeup. She tried her best at hiding the fact that she had been crying, but it didn't work as well as she wanted it to.

She grabbed a sweater as she made her way out of the bathroom. She wrapped it around her waist and walked down the common room. What she saw there made her heart melt.

There lay Oliver, sprawled out on the sofa in front of the fireplace with her cat Chuckles curled up and sleeping on his stomach. She ran upstairs and grabbed her camera. She went back and took a picture of the cutest image she had ever seen.

She picked up Chuckles and tapped Oliver. He opened his eyes and shot up when he saw Alexa.

"Now I know I didn't take that long." She said with a smile.

Oliver blushed and looked away.

"Chuckles take the camera and go back to my room okay?" She kissed the cat and placed her on the floor. Chuckles took the camera in her mouth and ran upstairs.

"That's an awfully strange name for a cat." Said Oliver.

"Yes well. Believe it or not, it actually sounds as if she' chuckling every once in awhile. Usually it's when someone or something does something stupid."

Alexa and Oliver laughed when she said this, when Oliver stopped at the sight of Alexa's red puffy eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked with much concern in his voice.

"No. It's just allergies. Ready?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Oliver knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her right now, so he just nodded and they walked out into the hall.

Alexa was thankful that everyone was in class. She didn't feel like facing everyone. Not just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The air was a bit colder than Alexa expected when they stepped outside. She unwrapped her sweater from around her waist and put it on. She was so involved with her thoughts she didn't notice Oliver take hold of her hand until he gave it a gentle squeeze.

She turned her head to see him with a concerned look on his face.

"You know, if you keep that look on your face long enough, it may become permanent." She laughed.

"Well I wouldn't always have this look on my face if you would just tell me what troubles you." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

The smile disappeared from her face has he told her this.

"Nothing is troubling me." She said.

"Lexa please, I saw you earlier and you did not look fine. Things would be a bit easier if you would just talk to someone. Now, it doesn't necessarily have to be me, but at least talk to someone. Keeping these feelings and memories cooped up inside of you can't be good for you." He turned towards and grabbed her hands within his. "I care for you Alexa, very much and it kills me to see you like this."

"Like what?" she asked annoyed.

"Keeping things to yourself. When I met you, you were so lively and bubbly. You just seem so down and withdrawn now; I can't help but feel like some of this is my fault. For not being there for you."

"None of this is your fault. And I'm sorry if I'm not so bubbly anymore, ya know, since my parents died a few days ago!" she yelled.

He looked down with pain in his features. He knew he had gone too far, but if she didn't talk to someone, it would eventually kill her.

They didn't say anything for awhile, and kept walking down the path towards Hogsmeade. Alexa knew she had hurt Oliver, and she felt horrible.

"When I was 15, my parents decided to take a vacation to the states, to Florida. I knew I would be horribly bored with just my parents, so I begged them to let me take Kristie. They agreed after much nagging from me and Kristie."

She stopped as a stray tear ran down her cheek. She could see Oliver looking at her with a surprised look on his face. She knew that by her talking would surprise him.

"Kristie spent the night the night before we were to leave. We stayed up all night talking about what we would do when we got to Florida. Finally my mom had to come in and tell us to be quiet because we were too loud. When we arrived in Florida, we were so excited. When we made it to our hotel room, me and Kristie immediately went down to the ocean. It was so wonderful. Kids were running around with their families, splashing in the waves, making sand castles. Everything you could possibly think of doing while at the beach. We were there for a week, and it was one of the most memorable moments of my life. My parents would take walks on the beach at dusk, just the two of them. I got a really beautiful picture of them walking with the sun setting off to the right of them, and the reflection of the sun lighting a roadway onto the water. It looks as if it could be a postcard. It's in my room next to my bed. Kristie and I would always talk about when we got married, how we wanted our marriage to be just like my parents. They loved each other so much; it was amazing how two people could really enjoy each other so much. Usually all you see is drama, but with them, there was never any of that. They always made life enjoyable. Whenever you were down and in the dumps, they always found a way of making your day brighter, just by doing something silly like making you cook dinner and telling you a stupid story from work, or just sitting with you and making you tell them all of your problems. They were the best thing in my life, and now there gone. Just like that."

She paused and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Oliver let her cry, and gave her his shoulder to lean on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed there.

"You know, you never know what you have until it's gone. It's amazing how true that statement is."

She pulled away and looked into Oliver's eyes. He wiped her tears away with his hand and cupped her face.

"Thank you. I know that must have been difficult. But it does mean a lot to me, that you told me a memory of your parents. Thank you."

"No, thank you. I know I can be really stubborn at times, but, you don't let that stand in your way. The only other person that does that is Kristie. Everyone else just gets scared and drops it." She laughed.

"You know what's funny?" said Oliver. "We have only known each other for what, a couple of days, and already we had our first fight, and our first makeup, and we're not even a couple."

They both laughed at the thought.

"Would you wanna be a couple?" asked Alexa very timidly.

Oliver was a bit taken aback. Did she really just ask him out in a way?

"Yes I would." Blurted Oliver without thinking. "Yes I really would."

He saw the surprise on her face and quickly apologized.

"No, no, it's okay; I do want to be a couple. It, it, would be good for me you know. And you. I mean, we both like each other and, why not?" she said with a hint of pride and shyness.

Oliver smiled and gave her a soft and sweet kiss that made her knees feel like jell-o. He pulled away and linked her arm through his.

"Come my love. We have shopping that awaits." He pulled her a long the road towards Hogsmeade, both of them laughing at one another.


	9. Chapter 9

1

Chapter 9

The town of Hogsmeade was bustling with activity as Oliver and Alexa arrived. People with tons of shopping bags were plowing there way through the crowds, trying to make it home in time before they dropped everything.

"Where would you want to go first?" asked Oliver.

"Oh goodness. I don't know." replied Alexa. "What am I supposed to be getting?"

"Anything you want." he said.

Alexa had to think for a minute. She hadn't been shopping in so long. Usually Kristie went with her and she had always picked everything out for Alexa. Now, Alexa was blinded as to what to buy.

"Well, I guess I should try and find something for the funeral." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Very well. Follow me." Oliver led her over to a clothing store.

They entered with a ring of the bell above the door. There were a few young girls in the store along with a few adults. Oliver led her over to the girls section.

"There you are. Now look for something and if you need me I'll be over in the mens section, all right?" he asked.

"Um yea." she said with slight hesitation. She couldn't shop by herself! She didn't know what to look for or anything.

"What's with the hesitation?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't really know what to get." She saw the confused look on his face and rolled her eyes. "I'm not very good at shopping. I don't usually shop, Kristie usually picks things out for me and that is the extent of my shopping. I'm not very good at putting things together or picking anything out really for that matter."

Oliver finally shut her up from her rambling by a kiss on the lips. He pulled away and saw the stressed look in her eyes and couldn't help but fall even more in love with her.

He sighed. "All right, well how about I help you and then we'll go shopping for me. How does that sound?"

Alexa nodded.

"Good. Now, obviously we need something black so, look for anything that's black and grab it. All right? We'll split up. Meet back here in 10 minutes. Remember, anything black, grab it!" he said as if he was planning a Quidditch practice. Alexa smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You just seem as if you've done this before."

"Yes, well. I have a sister and I'm used to shopping with her. Believe me, although you don't know what to look for, you're still 100 times easier to shop with then her. Now come on, start grabbing stuff."

Oliver turned around and started looking through the clothing racks looking for anything that could possibly be fit for a funeral and also look good on Alexa. He wanted her to look perfect for her parents funeral. What Alexa didn't know was that Oliver already had a dress picked out. When he had found out about her parents, he went into town and looked around for something that she could wear.

He found the perfect black dress. It had a v-neckline, with sleeves that were 3/4, and the length went all the way down to her calves. It had a thin material that made it blow in the wind. It would look perfect for her.

He grabbed the dress and also a couple of other pieces of clothing so it would look like he was actually looking for something.

He went back over to find Alexa with two pieces of clothing. A shirt and a pair of pants. He saw the scared look on her face and just smiled.

"That's all you have?" he asked her playfully.

She just glared at him. "Well excuse me, I have no idea what to look for. Nothing looks good at all. At least to me. Everything is either to big or to skanky. I refuse to look like a whore at my parents funeral. Ugh this is so frustrating."

"Calm down. I have a few things,"

"Is that a dress?" she asked interrupting him. He just looked up at her and nodded. "No, I am not wearing a dress. I do not wear dressed, no. Forget it."

"Will you just please try it on? For me, please?"asked Oliver.

Alexa sighed and gave in. I mean really, how can you say no to a face like that?

"Fine." she said defeated. Oliver just smiled and handed her the clothing.

"All right, I'll be right here. Now I want to see everything so I can decide."

"Yes mother." she said. Oliver just laughed at her. He sat down on the chair outside the changing room and waited for her.

She came out and showed him a couple of the outfits she came up with and she looked very good in them. But Oliver was really stressing to see how the dress looked on her.

"No, Oliver I am not wearing this. This is a no."

"Let me see." he knew what she was wearing. The dress.

"No, I look hideous. Ew, no."

"Lex, will you please just let me see?"

He heard a sigh and a few mumbled words and couldn't help but smile. The smile faded and turned to shock as he saw the door slowly open, with Alexa standing there. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"You hate it. I can see it in your face. Good, me too."

"No, no, no, I don't hate. Quite the opposite actually. I think you look beautiful." he said his gaze never faltering.

"You really like it?" she asked timidly.

Oliver walked up to her and kissed her. "You look stunning Lex."

Alexa smiled and kissed him. She pulled away and sighed. She turned towards the mirror and inspected herself one last time.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll get the dress." Oliver jumped up and down and Alexa couldn't help but laugh.

"Now get out so I can get dressed." Oliver stepped out and waited for her to change.

She emerged with the dress and started walking to the cashier. She placed the dress on the counter and went to dig in her purse for money.

"Thank you Mr. Wood. Have a nice day."

Alexa looked up to see Oliver holding the bag and staring at her. "Are you coming?" he asked.

She followed him out of the store and down the street. "You had this planned didn't you?"

"No." he said with a cheeky grin.

"How were you so sure I would pick the dress. I could have been stubborn and said no."

"Ah yes, but we both know you can't say no to me."

"Oh really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Now were to my lady?"

Alexa laughed and started off down the street again. They shopped for hours, laughing at each other as each one told the other a story of themselves. They stopped for lunch and talked even more. They got to know each other even better and couldn't wait to know more.

They made it back to Hogwarts after an excruciating shopping day. They tromped up to the dorms and Alexa went to say goodbye to Oliver.

"Why don't I help you take these up to your room?" he said interrupting her before she could talk.

Alexa nodded and they made there way up to her room. Alexa dropped everything on her bed and hung her dress up on the wall. She turned to see Oliver admiring a picture by her bed. It was the one of her parents walking on the beach at sunset, with the sun lighting a pathway onto the water.

"Those were my parents." she said in a whisper. She let a single tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

Oliver gently placed the picture back on her bed and turned to Alexa who was staring at the picture as if would come alive any second.

He touched her cheek with his palm and she turned her watery eyes to him.

"Will you be all right?" he asked with much concern.

Alexa looked down and silently nodded. "Yea." she whispered.

Oliver nodded and kissed her on the forehead as he hugged her.

"Remember we leave tomorrow morning. I will meet you at the entrance."

"Okay." she said very quietly even Oliver could barely hear it.

He pulled away and gave her one last kiss on the lips before turning towards the door. He stopped and turned to catch one last look at Alexa. He saw her looking longingly at her parents picture.

"I love you." he whispered. He lowered his head and closed the door. What he didn't know was that Alexa had heard him, and had tears of joy rolling down her face.

She laid down on her bed, letting her mind wander to a certain Scottish man as she fell into the deep recessed of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

1

Chapter 10

Alexa woke the next day with quite a headache. She forgot to pull the curtains to her bed the night before, so she had bright rays of sunlight shining on her face.

Today was the day that she was to travel and stay at the Leaky Cauldron until her parents funeral the next day. She pulled her covers over her head and wished that she would just disappear.

She laid in bed for a while until Chuckles came and began crying at her. Alexa knew that Chuckles was trying to get her up, but it just wasn't going to happen. She would have to face the world today. The students were off today for it was Saturday. Luckily everyone was down at breakfast.

Alexa dragged herself out of bed, with much delight from Chuckles. She went to her trunk and grabbed a pair of black loose fitting pants, and white tank top, and a green sweater zip up. She went into the bathroom and ran the shower. She just stood in the shower wishing that it would just wash away all her troubles.

Chuckles came in and started yelling at her again to hurry up.

"You get more and more annoying every day." said Alexa. Chuckles only looked up at her with a smile on her face. Alexa turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed. She used a drying spell on her hair and applied some makeup. She went into the bedroom and began packing everything that she would need.

She pulled her bag to the door and opened it. There stood Oliver with his fist raised ready to knock.

She smiled at him and he returned it.

"I was just coming up here to see if you were ready yet or not." he said.

"Yea. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Chuckles here was my personal drill sergeant this morning." she said with a look at Chuckles.

Oliver laughed at this. "Here. Let me take that." He grabbed her bag and Alexa grabbed Chuckles. Alexa started leaving when Oliver stopped her. "You know, I'm sure you want to make a good impression for your parents."

"Yea." she said.

"But you know what would help?"

"What?"

"If you brought your dress." he said.

"Oh my goodness. I almost forgot. Thank you." she kissed Oliver on the lips and ran upstairs leaving Chuckles with Oliver. Oliver looked over to see Chuckles staring at him.

"What?"

Chuckles just kept on staring at him as if she were studying every inch of him. Finally, Alexa came flying down the stairs.

"I can't believe I almost forgot it!" she exclaimed. She saw the stare going on between Chuckles and Oliver. "Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of Oliver. He snapped out of it and looked over to her.

"Oh, are you ready?" he asked.

"What was that all about?"

"I dunno, your cat gives me the creeps."

"Why? Because she likes to look at people? She does have a strange vibe she gives when looking at you but, she's just a cat. Don't think anything of it. Shall we?"

They picked up there belongings and walked throughout the halls. Alexa was praying against all odds that everyone would stay in the Hall for at least 10 more minutes. But no such luck.

The clock struck 10 o'clock and the students began pouring out of the Hall. Alexa's eyes widened and she quickly looked down to the ground.

"Great." she muttered to herself.

Oliver looked over to her and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright." He whispered into her ear.

The noise from the students quickly deceased as she walked further and further down the hall. Oliver kept her walking at a quick pace so no one would have the opportunity to ask her anything.

The school knew about what had happened. They all gave her pity looks and she felt like gagging. She hated when people looked at her with pity in their eyes.

Oliver kept giving glances to the students if they even looked as if they were going to ask something or say something. He had a mean glare in his eyes and people knew not to mess with him.

They finally made it to the end of the hall with Oliver right beside her. When they rounded the corner, Alexa stopped and leaned against the wall.

"You can breathe now." said Oliver leaning next to her.

Alexa let out the long breathe that she had been holding as she had walked down the hall. She hadn't even noticed she was holding it until Oliver said something.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"I had my hand on your back the entire time and I never felt you breathe once." he said with a small smile.

Alexa laughed and slid to the floor. She rested her head on her knees and just sat there.

Oliver slid down next to her and watched as she took deep breathes in and out. It seemed as if she was trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating.

He put his hand on her back and began circular motions all over her back. He knew she was trying to stop from crying so he tried his best at comforting her.

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" she said with her head still resting on her knees. Oliver stopped his rubbing for a minute but started again.

"You could see the pity literally dripping from their eyes. It made me so aggravated. You know how I hate people pitying me."

She lifted her head up and looked over to him.

"You don't pity me do you?" she asked him looking directly into his eyes. It looked as if she was trying to look into his soul.

"No." Oliver said. Plain and simple.

Alexa smiled. "Didn't think so."

Oliver smiled at her. He didn't want to move but they had to.

"Come on. We're going to be late for the train if we don't hurry."

He stood up and held out his hand for Alexa. He helped her up and they grabbed their belongings. They walked outside to the carriage that was waiting for them. Alexa couldn't see what pulled te carriage. She had always wondered that.

They climbed in and the carriage took off. They flew to where the train was waiting. They exited the carriage and grabbed their things. They walked onto the train and searched for an empty compartment.

They found one near the back of the train. They entered and stored their belongings. Alexa let Chuckles out of her cage and let her roam around the compartment. Alexa sat down and looked out over the landscape when a thought suddenly hit here.

"Oliver? I thought we were supposed to go and stay at the Three Broomsticks."

Oliver's cheeks grew with embarrassment and a small smile began tugging on his lips.

"Well we were, but I thought we would go and stay at my parents house, since it is closer to the funeral. I thought you would enjoy staying in a house whether than a scary old creepy place. If you don't want to stay with me we can always go back,"

"No no. It's fine. I was just a bit confused is all. I would love to stay at your house."

"Great." Oliver sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and was soon sleeping without a second thought. Oliver laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

Chuckles looked on at the two and just smiled. Even thought a cat can't talk, it can show emotion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The train slowed to a mere crawl as it entered the station. There were people waiting to get on as you could see them out on the platform.

"Alexa. Alexa love wake up." whispered Oliver into her ear as he rubbed her shoulder.

Alexa stirred and her eyes fluttered only a second, but she was soon asleep again within a matter of seconds. Oliver smiled and tried to wake her again.

"Alexa." he said. She didn't move at all. She snuggled further into Oliver's chest. Oliver leaned in a kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss.

Alexa's eyes fluttered open and she soon realized what was happening. She leaned into Oliver's kiss and began kissing him back.

Oliver figured out that Alexa had woken up and pulled away from her.

"You're up!" he exclaimed.

Alexa just looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"Well, it was just that I couldn't wake you up so,"

"Oh, well then. I will just take my kiss back then." she said. She turned her head to the window with a slight smirk on her face. She could see Oliver's face in the reflection of the window and she saw the sad look upon his face.

She felt slightly bad so she turned to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Oliver smiled when she pulled away.

"Better?"

Oliver just nodded. "Come on. We're here." He pulled her up and they collected their things.

Alexa grabbed Chuckles who was passed out on the floor and put her into her cage. Chuckles woke and meowed at Alexa.

"Oh shut up." said Alexa. She placed a small amount of food in the cage and that shut Chuckles up quickly.

They exited the train and began walking to the Platform 9 3/4 sign. They quickly stepped through making it look as natural as possible.

They made there way to a cab that was sitting outside and loaded there things.

"218 Westfield please." stated Oliver to the cab driver.

"Sure thing." The cab driver took off and they were soon on the way to Oliver's house.

"So, will your parents be there when we arrive?" asked Alexa.

"Actually, they are still on vacation, but should be home tomorrow."

"Oh." replied Alexa.

They sat in comfortable silence until the cab driver pulled up outside of Oliver's home.

Alexa got out as Oliver payed the cab driver and they retrieved their belongings. Alexa followed Oliver as he walked up to the front door.

When Oliver opened the door, Alexa knew that this was a magic house. Looked small and simple on the outside, but big and extraordinary on the inside.

"Come on." Oliver urged in. "Don't want the neighbors getting a glimpse of the inside."

"Your neighbors are muggles?"

"Yes. My parents tried to find a place where we would fit in better, but none prevailed. So, here we are."

"What do you do when you have company that are muggles?"

"We charm the house back to what it originally was."

"Oh." Alexa looked around at the magnificent things that were so elegantly placed throughout the house. The house looked to be a small mansion. It was beautiful.

Alexa wandered around the house taking in every detail. The fine carved wood with furniture that looked to be extremely expensive. The ceiling in the living room looked to be twice the height of the regular house and had a beautiful chandelier that hung from the top.

She wondered through the dining room and into the humongous kitchen. It looked as if you could fit a small army in there. It had huge windows, floor to ceiling that looked out over the backyard which had a small garden and pool.

She walked down the hallway and noticed pictures hanging on the wall. She stopped at one in particular. It was a picture of Oliver and his parents, when Oliver was first learning how to fly. Everyone had a large grin on their face and looked extremely happy.

For a moment, Alexa thought that staying with Oliver would be a bad idea, seeing as he still had his family and she didn't. She shoved that thought out of her head and continued on looking at the pictures.

She saw a family portrait of them all. Oliver and his father in a black suit while his mother was in a dashing gown.

"Ah I remember that picture." Alexa almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Oliver's voice right behind her.

She turned to see him very close to her with a smile on his face.

"It was the night of my parents' famous dinner party. They throw one every year. It's quite boring really. My mother thought it would be a good idea to take a picture of us all. That suit was so itchy and uncomfortable. I prayed for the evening to end but it only drug on slower and slower."

Alexa smiled at the thought of Oliver sitting at a table with old women talking to him about how cute he was and what not.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." He turned down the hall and Alexa, with one last look at the picture, followed him down the hall and up the giant staircase.

"Question?" said Alexa.

"Yes?" asked Oliver as he continued up the stairs with a quick glance towards Alexa.

"So when you charm a house. Can you make it anyway you want to your what? Are you only allowed a certain type of home or how does it work?"

Oliver smiled at her way of thinking. "You can choose any type of home you would like. You can start from scratch or you can take an image from the television or a magazine. You can design it however you see fit."

"Awesome! Oh, I can't wait till I get my own place to live. It would be really fun to live in a big house but then make it even bigger! Oh the possibilities! Ugh, I hate being young. If only I could grow up a couple of more years and then I could get my own place and decorate it to my liking. That would so cool!"

"One of these days you will be able to do that, but until then," he stopped outside of a doorway, "You'll just have to practice on this room."

He opened a door to reveal a boring plain not very exciting room. It had absolutely nothing on the walls, no paint, furniture anything. It was boring.

Alexa looked over at Oliver. "What did you say?"

"You will have to wait until you can decorate your own place, but until then, you can decorate this room however you see fit. This will be your bedroom."

"You mean. I can decorate this room with whatever I want!" she exclaimed.

"Yes that is what I am saying."

Alexa jumped into Oliver's arms and squealed like a 4 year old.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, what to do?" she said to herself as she walked into the bland room.

"Well, whatever you plain to do, you better get it done before dinner is done."

"You cook?" she asked befuddled.

"Is that a problem Ms. Warner?" he said with a playful smile.

Alexa only laughed an embarrassment laugh. "No, I just didn't think you cooked is all."

"Can you cook?" he asked playfully.

"A little. Not much though."

"Ah, well you will have to show me one day. Until then, leave the decorating to you and the cooking to me." he smiled and left the room closing the door behind him.

Alexa smiled. It seemed as if they were married. She was decorating there house while he cooked dinner. She shook the thought out of her head. They weren't even dating that long and already she had thoughts of marriage. "If we ever get married. Which is highly doubtful.'

She just shook her head and went about thinking on how to decorate the room. She had so many ideas. She pulled out her wand and began making little patterns everywhere, trying to get an idea.

Chuckles sat off to the side where a bay window sat. She lay curled up watching Alexa as she flicked her wand around emitting little swirls of color that dashed to certain spots of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

1

Chapter 12

Oliver knocked on the door to Alexa's room. He waited for a few minutes but there was no answer.

He knocked again and when she didn't answer he opened the door. What he saw was absolutely amazing.

The room was decorated from floor to ceiling. The walls were a deep red color and white trim along the top. On the far wall sat a queen sized bed. It had about 12 pillows on it and had a green comforter. Next to it was a side table with a lavish lamp with a few books on it. There was a vanity on the left side of the room. It was a cream color with a squared shaped mirror. There was another desk on the right side of the wall with another lamp. On the right side, where the bay window was, lay a cushion with simple floral design It had curtains that hung from the sides for privacy.

At the moment, Chuckles lay sleeping in the middle of the cushion completely oblivious to the world around her.

What Oliver saw next made him smile to himself. There was Alexa, dancing around inside of her closet. It seemed that she had made a walk-in closet for herself. She was dancing around, listening to her ipod, placing clothes on hangars. She was making a complete fool of herself, but obviously she didn't care.

She then began singing, and she didn't have that bad of a voice actually. Of course it wasn't a superstar voice, but it would do considerably well.

She continued to dance around and sing until she saw Oliver standing there watching her. She stopped so suddenly, it was as if someone had pulled a gun on her. Her cheeks instantly turned red and she bent her head towards the ground. She removed the headphones from her ears and looked up to see Oliver with a smile still on his face.

"How much did you actually see?" she asked very timidly. She was so embarrassed that you could cook a steak on her cheeks alone.

"Enough to see that you have a very beautiful voice."

"My voice. Oh goodness no, I can't sing worth anything. Really, I can't."

"No it was very good. Of course it wasn't a pop star voice or anything of the sort, but your voice does do you justice."

"Wow, no one has ever told me that before."

"Well has anyone ever heard you sing?"

She bent her head to the ground.

"That's what I thought." he said. "Dinners ready if you would like to come down and eat."

"Okay."

Oliver turned and went downstairs smirking to himself all the way down the kitchen.

Alexa sighed and looked over to Chuckles. "Well, that went well, don't you think?"

Chuckles only looked at her and Alexa went downstairs to face her embarrassment.

* * *

Alexa's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the dining room. The table had tall wicker candles that were lit, with plates at each of the table. There was food placed everywhere on the table.

All kinds of food crossed Alexa's eyes. There was chicken, turkey, beef, potatoes, salads, soup, bread, cheese, everything that you would probably see at a respectable dinner party for a royal family.

Oliver walked in a saw her mouth open. He walked over to her and closed her mouth with his hand.

"Don't want you to catch any flies." he smirked.

Alexa only looked at him with amazement.

"You did all of this?"

"Yes."

"How? This must have taken you forever to do! I mean, this is incredible."

"Well most of it is already prepared, I just have to take it out and use it however I want to. But things like the salads and soups and what not, I made myself. I had to cut up the meat but really everything was already done for me."

"So you really don't know how to cook, you just make it look like it." she said with a smile. Thinking she won, she waltzed over to him and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Actually I can cook, but seeing as how there was not much to actually cook in this house, I didn't see an opportunity for me to show you now could I?" he said with just as much smirk as she had used on him.

Alexa huffed and looked back to the table.

"Have a seat." Alexa turned to see him with the chair pulled out, waiting for her to sit down. She smiled and walked over and sat down, as Oliver pushed in her chair for her.

"Such a gentleman." she smiled.

"My mother taught me right."

"Momma's boy?" she challenged.

"Don't go there." he challenged right back with a deep glare.

Alexa smiled and looked across the table.

"My, my, what to eat first."

"Just grab a little bit of everything, that way you can try everything at once."

"Good thinking."

Alexa reached out and grabbed a little bit of everything. She grabbed some chicken, turkey, salad, a bowl of soup, and some bread and began trying everything, just to get a taste of everything.

Oliver got up and went into the kitchen, only to return with a bottle of wine. Alexa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why Mr. Wood. You wouldn't be trying to get me drunk would you? You know it's bad to give alcohol to minors."

"Well, over here in Europe, you can pretty much drink when your 16. So technically, I'm not giving alcohol to a minor." he smiled.

"Uh huh." Oliver laughed and poured a glass of red wine into Alexa's glass. He walked over and filled his own and took a seat.

Alexa sipped a little bit of wine and found it quite good.

"You look surprised."

Alexa looked up at him. "Well, I've never really had wine before, and when I did, it wasn't the greatest tasting stuff in the world. I do believe I got sick off of it once. It was during a party my parents through. They decided that for one night they would let me drink wine. Well, I got a little carried away and passed out on the recliner in the living room. You can safely say I was the queen of the toilet the next day." Alexa laughed at the memory.

Oliver sat at the other end of the table laughing and watching Alexa as joy and happiness shown from her eyes.

"You should smile more often." blurted Oliver.

Alexa didn't know how to respond to this so she just blushed as usual and looked down to her food.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's not that. It's just you sounded like my mom then. She would always say that I should smile more. That it lightened up the room and made everyone feel better, even me."

"Well your mother was a very smart lady. She was right on all accounts." Oliver smiled over to her and she blushed once again for the hundredth time that night.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am absolutely full. How about I clean up and we'll go outside in the porch. Sound good?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, sounds wonderful. But please let me help clean."

"No, really, I can handle it."

"Well I am glad you can but I am still going to help whether you like it or not." Alexa grabbed her dish and a few others and walked into the kitchen.

Oliver sighed and with a smile got up and collected some dishes and took them into the kitchen. He saw Alexa washing the dishes she had brought in, so he placed his in there also and went back to the dining room to collect the rest. After he put all the leftovers in the fridge, there were still a lot of dishes.

"Here." He moved Alexa away from the sink and chanted a spell. The brush began to move and clean the dishes. Alexa watched this happen.

"Wow."

Oliver smiled over at her. "Come." He grabbed two glasses, a bottle of wine and led Alexa outside into the dark skies of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

1

Chapter 13

Alexa and Oliver walked outside and sat on the deck. Oliver placed the wine bottle and the two glasses on the table and poured a glass for himself and Alexa. He handed it to her as he sat down next to her on the swing.

"Thank you." she replied as she grabbed the glass from him.

"Your welcome." said Oliver as he sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a little bit, staring off into the sky.

"The stars are beautiful." whispered Alexa.

Oliver looked over to her and saw the longing in her eyes. He knew she was thinking about her family again.

"Tell me about your family." said Oliver.

"My family." said Alexa as she bowed her head to the ground. "Well, my father worked at the Ministry of Magic. I'm not quite sure what he did there. He never told me. My mom stayed at home. She had always wanted to have a huge family. That's why she never tried to get a job anywhere. Their plan was to have my father work and my mother stay at home with the children. When I was born, my mother had complications, and she was never going to be able to have kids again. I was the only one. I knew my parents were distraught but they said they loved me unconditionally and that we would be a happy family, just the three of us, and we were."

Alexa paused for a minute. She didn't know what else to say really.

"Where did you guys live?" asked Oliver. He tried to keep her talking about her family, that way she wouldn't feel so sad every time she talked about them.

"We lived over on Maygrove. It's not to far from here actually. Probably about 20 minutes. Kristie lived a couple of houses down. That was the neighborhood of all witches and wizards. No muggles allowed my parents always said. We would throw block parties and garage sales and pretty much did everything a normal neighborhood would do. I remember, there were these woods that were behind my house, me and Kristie would take our brooms and fly through the woods. My dad had made this little racing track for me and Kristie. It wove in and out of trees, bushes, caves, everything that looked like a challenge was made part of the race. We would start on the ground, brooms laying on the ground parallel to us, my father would stand to the left with a whistle in his hand. When he blew the whistle, we summoned our broomsticks and took off as fast as we could. That way it would give us a challenge. We would race in and out of the bushes and trees, and try to win the race. But my father would always change it. Every Sunday, he would go out to the woods and change it somehow. He would add a turn, or a swirl, anything to throw us off. That was the thing I looked forward to the most every weekend. My mother would cook dinner for everyone. Kristie would stay the night Saturday night, and then stay until dinner Sunday and then go home. It was those types of moments that I'm going to miss."

Oliver placed his arm around her shoulders and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Every Saturday morning, me and my mother would go shopping for food or clothes, or whatever we would need. We would always go out to breakfast. It was this little place on the corner of Goodpoint. I can't remember the name, but it was family owned. An old couple ran it. We would sit down and talk about everything that had happened in my life the previous week. She would tell me things that had happened in the family, and we would chat about the most random things. It was wonderful."

She paused for a moment and looked up into the skies. The stars shown with brightness and gave hope to those who were lost.

"I remember one time, I had been in the hospital because of a car accident I was in. My father had been driving, and we were driving through a light when a man failed to stop. He slammed into the passenger side, my side, and we flipped. I was rushed to the hospital to make sure that I would be all right. I was hurt very badly. I was unconscious for about 3 days. When I woke I saw my entire family around me. I didn't really know what had happened so, I freaked when I noticed I was in the hospital. My mother calmed me down finally. My father had left to go and get us food. I was so afraid that I would never be able to grow old or even walk for that matter. My mother told me that one day, I would graduate, find the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, get married, have children, and grow old with the man I love, watching our children grow and grow. She won't be here to see any of that will she?" said Alexa as she broke down into tears.

Oliver didn't say anything. She needed to deal with her pain on her own. It was cruel, but if she wanted help, he'd be right there waiting for her.

Alexa wiped her tears away and took a rather large gulp from her wine. She placed the glass down and stood. She walked to the edge of the deck and leaned on the railing.

"Do you ever wish that, life would just grant your every wish? That it would solve all of your problems?" she asked Oliver. She turned to face him.

Oliver shook his head. "No, I don't. If life did everything for us, then what purpose would we serve? It wouldn't allow us to be who we truly are. I'm glad life lets us be who we are, lets us make our own decisions."

"Yes, well. I don't think you understand."

Oliver felt slightly offended.

"I don't understand? You have no idea what I understand and what I don't understand. You think you are the only one with problems? Think again."

Oliver turned and stormed into the house. Alexa stood on the deck stunned. Never had Oliver ever blown up at her. Of course they hadn't known each other long, but still. She closed her eyes and let tears fall freely from her eyes.

"What did Ido?" she asked herself. She sighed and walked back into the house. She went down the hallway towards Oliver's room when a picture on the wall caught her attention.

There hung a picture of Oliver's family, except this time, there was more than one child. A little girl. She had big brown eyes, just like Oliver, and little brown curls. She looked closer at the picture and saw the resemblance between them all. Alexa looked into the corner of the picture where a small scripture was. It read: "In Loving Memory Of Marissa."

Alexa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. That was the reason Oliver was so cold towards her. He had a little sister.

Alexa instantly regretted what she had said as tears fell from her eyes. She turned and faced the hallway that lead to Oliver's room.

She knocked on the door quietly, hoping with all hope that Oliver would answer the door.


	14. Chapter 14

1

Chapter 14

Alexa walked down the hall and grabbed a box of tissues on the way. She stopped outside of Oliver's door and went to knock. She hesitated for a minute.

'Should I talk to him or not?' Alexa asked herself. She was so torn. She didn't know if she should talk to him or not. She new she had to apologize to him, so she sucked up her pride and knocked on the door.

"Oliver?" she asked through the door.

Nothing but silence.

"Oliver please open up."

Nothing.

Alexa sighed. "Look Oliver, what I said was wrong I realize that, but I had no idea that something like this happened to you. If I would have known you had a younger sister that had died, I would have rethought my actions, but I didn't know. I feel absolutely horrible for saying that to you, but you gave me no choice. I had no idea what had happened in your life. Here you are trying to make me open up when you have similar problems. You should be the one opening up also. It is obvious that you're not over it and that's fine, but please don't blow up at me when I was completely clueless. I know I may sound like a complete hag right now, but I just wish you would have told me before you accused me of not understanding or not knowing. I wish you would open up so I wouldn't have to talk to the door. The door doesn't give me much of a reaction."

She paused for a moment to give Oliver time to open the door. But it never did. Alexa sighed.

"Oliver, I am truly sorry. I wish I could tell this to your face, so you could see that I am not making this up. You're angry and that's understandable, but please remember that tomorrow is my parents funeral and I don't want us to be at each other's ends. I will need someone there to help me through this, and there is no one I would rather have there than you. Please forgive me."

She heard a small sniffle from inside the room.

"I left you a small gift outside if your interested. Good night Oliver."

She placed the tissue box on the ground and walked back to her room. She opened the door and closed it, sliding to the ground. She put her head in her hands and let a few tears escape from her eyes. She let them fall for her parents and for Oliver.

She got up and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes, wishing and hoping that everyone returned to normal tomorrow.

* * *

Alexa felt a light touch caressing her face as she slept. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Oliver sitting on her bed, caressing her face. She opened her eyes fully and noticed Oliver with a dream like look on his face.

"Hi." whispered Oliver.

Alexa only gave him a look that clearly stated that she was angry. Oliver sighed and hung his head, removing his hand from her face. Alexa sat up in her bed and crossed her legs so she sat Indian style.

There was a long silence between them, each not daring to speak for fear of either hurting the other or yelling.

"I'm sorry." whispered Oliver. If Alexa wouldn't have been looking at him right then, she never would have heard him.

"I'm sorry." said Oliver again, this time looking up to her. His eyes had a gleam to them, showing unshed tears.

"I should have told you instead of blowing up at you. That was wrong of me I know. I was just so angry that you said that, I just didn't know what to do afterwards. I guess everything just came rushing back full force."

Alexa grabbed his hand on hers. "Tell me what happened." she whispered.

Oliver looked at her with an unsure look in his eyes.

"Come on! I have told you all about my family, I even cried on your shoulder, I cried for days on end in front of you, and you helped me. Give me a chance to help you. Tell me what happened."

Oliver seemed a bit hesitant, but with a sigh, he began his story.

"When I was 9, my little sister Marissa and I were playing out in the backyard. My dad was teaching me how to fly on my broom. Apparently I was doing very well for my first time. Marissa was standing on the ground watching me and my father fly around the backyard. When me and my father touched back down, Marissa came running over. She was yelling at my dad to let her fly. Well, she was to young to fly so my dad insisted she fly with me since I was doing such a good job. So I put her behind me and told her to hang on, and no matter what that she never let go. She nodded her head and we took off. I stayed closer to the ground than usual, seeing as how I had someone else on my broom. It was still high enough to hurt someone. Anyway, we flew around and I did loops and twists, anything to get a laugh out of her. Her laugh would brighten my day. When I would have the worst day of my life, just hearing a giggle from her would make me smile. Well, we were flying though the air when I saw a butterfly not to far from us. Marissa saw it too and tried to reach for it. I told her no, to hang on to me and not let go, but," Oliver stopped when the tears began falling from his eyes.

Alexa grabbed a tissue from her night stand and handed it to Oliver. He wiped his tears and sat for a few minutes. He seemed to be off in his own world when she heard him whisper.

"I didn't even know she was gone until I heard the sound that will forever haunt my dreams. I watched my sister fall to her death. I remember her eyes, large and scared, begging me to help her. I couldn't do anything. I just sat there, watching her as she fell towards the ground. I new I could have saved her but something held me back. I don't know. It felt as if I couldn't move. Like something was forcing me to watch my sister die. What would do such a thing?" he asked Alexa, turning to look at her face.

Alexa was shocked. She had no idea that his sister had died in such a horrific way, and he blamed himself for it. No wonder he blew up at her. She crawled over to Oliver and hugged him. He buried his head into her shoulder and let the tears fall freely.

Alexa whispered soothing words into his ear, trying to get him to settle down. He finally stopped crying and pulled away from Alexa. He looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but understanding. No pity, no blame, but understanding.

Oliver kissed her. Alexa didn't know what to do. Everything happened at once. The kiss was full of passion. Nothing Alexa had ever experienced before. She gave into the kiss and embraced the fierceness that was radiating between the two.

Oliver finally pulled away, both breathing heavily. Alexa looked at him with surprise and excitement on her features.

Oliver gave her one last kiss. "Thank you for listening to me."

Alexa only nodded. Oliver got up and went to go to the door when Alexa's hand stopped him.

"Do you wanna, you know, um, s-s-stay t-t-tonight?" she stuttered. She instantly blushed at her nervousness and turned her head away from Oliver. She scolded herself for being so shy.

"I'd love to." whispered Oliver. Alexa looked up to see Oliver smiling like a little kid.

Oliver crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Alexa. He could smell the lavender from her hair and instantly fell asleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

1

Chapter 15

Alexa awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. It reminded her of when her mother used to cook bacon on her first day of school. It always calmed her for some reason or another.

Alexa rolled over to find Oliver gone, and the sheets cold. She got up and grabbed her robe as she left her room.

She walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. The sight before her made her fall in love with Oliver in more.

Oliver stood in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. His hair was ruffled, just the way Alexa liked it, and his face had a serene look. He looked so cute with his wrinkled t-shirt and pants.

She walked silently over to the island and sat down. She sat and watched Oliver as he stood and prepared breakfast for the both of them. He still had no idea that Alexa was behind him.

He prepared everything. The plates, glasses of orange juice, and placed them on the counter. He made sure everything was perfect before turning around to set the table.

"Oh Merlin!" he yelled. Alexa began laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

"How long have you been there?" he asked her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't answer him.

Oliver crossed his arms and stood there waiting for her to finish. When she finally calmed down she start up again at the look on Oliver's face.

"You know what. Never mind."

He began walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Wait!" yelled Alexa. She ran after him and squeezed her way so she was standing in front of him.

"Are you perfectly able to talk without laughing?" asked Oliver slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on. Don't be a grouch! It was just funny that you didn't notice me sitting there. I'm sorry I scared you." she said as she hugged him.

"Well you should be. I wanted to surprise you but," he sighed, a slight smile coming to his face, " you surprised me."

Alexa heard the smile in his voice.

"Ha, so you do agree its funny!"

"Yes, yes I do. Now can we please drop it?"

"Yes." she said with a small smile. "Cause I'm hungry."

With that said, Oliver's face lit up and he dragged her to the kitchen and plopped her down where she was seated before.

He grabbed the plates and set them down.

"Oh Oliver this is beautiful!" she said trying to make it sound like she was surprised. She saw the look on Oliver's face. One eyebrow raised and a look of 'shut up'.

"Sorry, thought I would try and sound surprised. Anyways! It really does look good. My mom used to make me breakfast on my first day of school. Bacon mostly because it was my favorite. I would always wake up to it."

They sat in silence for a little bit while they ate, when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" asked Oliver. "Excuse me." he said to Alexa.

He walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Mr. And Mrs. Wood.

"Mum, dad!"

"Hello Oliver. Sorry about this, we would have opened the door ourselves but your mother had to buy the whole town!"

"Oh can it Joseph. I did not buy the whole town, maybe half but not whole."

Oliver smiled and stepped aside as his parents brought in there luggage.

Alexa heard the commotion and wondered what was going on. She got up from the table and walked over to the living room. She stood slightly in the door way so as to not be seen, but it didn't last long for Mrs. Wood saw her.

"Oh Alexa dear! Come here darling!" said Mrs. Wood.

Alexa being a bit shy walked slowly into the living room. Mrs. Wood met her with a big bear hug.

"Oh darling it is so good to see you! Why, I don't think we've seen you since you were a baby!"

Alexa looked extremely confused. Her parents knew the Woods?

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be extremely confused. Well first off my name is Olivia, and this is my husband Joseph."

"Hello young lady."

"Hi." replied Alexa.

"We knew your parents. We were old friends. We went to school together and we were the most juvenile children there!" Mrs. Wood laughs to herself. "Oh those were good times."

"But when we heard of your parents, and what Dumbledore was planning, we decided to have you stay here."

"Oh well thank you."

"Don't worry about it my child. Now, has Oliver given you a tour of the house? Given you somewhere to sleep, given you something to eat?"

"Yes. He has."

"Well, I must say Oliver I'm impressed." said Mr. Wood.

"Usually the boy can't even take care of himself." said Mrs. Wood softly to Alexa.

Alexa smiled. "Thank you mother." said Oliver.

"Oh Oliver, don't get your trousers in a bundle. Here, help me with these. There are things in here for everyone. Come Alexa, have a seat."

Mr. And Mrs. Wood sat on one sofa while Oliver and Alexa sat on the other. Mrs. Wood dove into one bag and retrieved a Quidditch book.

"Here Oliver. It's the newest one."

Oliver's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Mum, this isn't even out in stores yet! How did you get it?"

"Your mother had her ways. Believe me." said Mr. Wood. He received a nudge from Mrs. Wood and continued digging threw the bags.

A few more things came out for Oliver, such as things for his own house when he went back to Puddlemere. Some pots and pans, cooking utensils, cups, dishes, towels, those kinds of things.

Alexa sat next to him and helped him open his things. She would reply on a few things he got while he was over ecstatic.

"Here, Alexa, we haven't forgotten about you." said Mrs. Wood.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything." she said.

"Nonsense. You're going to be part of the family so," she stopped suddenly when Mr. Wood nudged her.

"Well, you know what I mean."

Alexa and Oliver exchanged glances. She handed Alexa a present that looked to be a book. She opened it to reveal tons of parchment and a pen.

"Now this is for when you return to school. I got Oliver one as well. You say the person that you would like to talk to, and you can write to each other back and forth. So when you write, it will show up on Oliver's paper and when he writes it shows up on yours! That way you too can talk when you need to! I think that is the most brilliant thing they have ever come up with!"

"Thank you." said Alexa.

"Don't worry about it. Anything for you."

Alexa smiled her first real loving smile.

"Now, I do hate to bring this lovely day to a bit of gloom, but we do have a funeral to attend today. So why don't you kids go upstairs and get ready, while your father and I get this cleaned up. Go on." replied Mrs. Woods.

Oliver and Alexa went upstairs to their rooms and got ready. Alexa got into the shower and stood there for awhile, thinking about what it would be like. She had never been to a funeral before, and what was worse, it was her own parents.

She got out of the shower and did a drying spell for her hair. She didn't put on any make-up since it would probably all come off anyways from her crying.

She put on her black dress and her shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. She let one stray tear fall.

Their was a knock on the door and she wiped her face.

"Alexa?" It was Oliver. "You ready?"

"Yea." She grabbed her jacket and walked to the door. She opened her door to find Oliver in a black suit. If she didn't feel so crappy, she would have admitted that he looked very handsome.

"You look beautiful." he whispered. Alexa gave him a half smile.

"Oh! Hang on."

She ran back into her room and to her table. She opened it and pulled out a letter that was sealed up. She stuffed it into her pocket and went back to the door.

Oliver offered his arm and she took it. They walked down the stairs where Mr. and Mrs. Wood were waiting.

"Alexa you look beautiful." said Mrs. Wood.

"Thank you." she said.

"Com on. Lets go to the car." said Mr. Wood.

Oliver escorted Alexa outside.

"They look so good together." said Mrs. Wood.

"Yes they do. " replied Mr. Wood.

"Should we tell them?"

"Not yet. Let the young girl get settled. She's had a hard time."

"Very well." said Mrs. Wood.

They exited the house and entered the car. They took off towards the cemetery where Alexa would face her worst fear.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The car ride to the cemetery was like walking down death row itself. Absolute silence hung in the air while the Woods drove to the cemetery.

Alexa stared out the window at everything that went by. The trees, houses, bushes, clouds, roads; her parents would never be able to see these things again.

Oliver held Alexa's hand the entire way to the cemetery. He would occasionally look over to find her staring out the window with a distant look upon her face.

He felt her grip tighten as they pulled into the cemetery. There were a few other cars already there.

They pulled up behind the hearse and got out.

Alexa stayed in the car, staring at all of the people around their graves. She noticed some people looked familiar. These were the people that worked with her father. Well, used to work with her father.

She felt a light squeeze to her hand and realized that Oliver was still seated next to her, making sure she was all right.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Alexa only nodded her head. Oliver opened the door and got out, helping Alexa out as well. He shut the door and grabbed her hand once more.

The Woods and Alexa walked over to where the Warner's would be buried. As they got closer, Alexa slowed her walking down. She stopped completely and froze. She couldn't walk another step for fear of collapsing. Oliver tried giving her nudge forward but she didn't budge. She didn't even flinch.

"Alexa come on. You're almost there." he said soothingly into her ear.

"Come on." he whispered.

Oliver gave her a reassuring squeeze and Alexa took a hesitated step forward. When she got closer, she could see two caskets. Each one had a picture of her parents, signifying who was who.

She looked at her mother's, and noticed it was the picture that was taken the day that Alexa was born. She had a big bright smile on her face and her eyes glowed.

Her fathers was when he was excepted into the Ministry. He had a proud smile on his face.

Alexa smiled at their pictures as tears began to well in her eyes. She fought them back down knowing that they wouldn't do any good.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her shoulders as a way of protecting her. Oliver's parents stayed off to the side where the other friends of the Warner's stood.

Mrs. Wood told the priest that they were ready to proceed. The priest cleared his throat and opened his bible. He began to recite the hymn that would put Alexa's parents to rest.

Alexa began to shake and her knees began to buckle. Oliver grabbed her and sat her down into the chair that was placed behind her. He went into his pocket and pulled out a packet of tissue that he had grabbed just for Alexa. He handed them to her and she gave him a small smile that didn't reach anywhere near her eyes.

Oliver ran his hand along Alexa's back trying to keep her calm, and his other hand held her's for support.

The group of friends had tears rolling down their faces as they would occasionally take glances towards Alexa.

Alexa sat with tears silently and calmly rolling down her cheeks. She still could not believe that her parents were dead, and they sat right in front of her to prove it.

She squeezed Oliver's hand for reassurance as the priest said his final words.

The coffins that contained her parents was slowly lowered into the ground. Alexa sat and waited while the group of friends said their goodbye's to their lost friends and made their way to their cars.

When everyone had gone, Alexa rose slowly with some help from Oliver. She walked slowly and timidly to her parents grave. Oliver was right behind her to give her a bit of privacy.

She looked into the portraits of her parents and let silent tears run down her face. She closed her eyes and whispered something that not even Oliver could hear. She placed her roses next to her parents portraits, whispered a quiet goodbye and turned towards where the Woods were waiting for her.

She walked to the car, never letting go of Oliver's hand in fear she would break. He was the only thing keeping her together at the moment. Oliver held the door open for her and helped her into the car.

The Woods left the cemetery while Alexa stole one last look at the graves of the one's she loved, and thought she saw a faint figure of two people standing by her parents grave, watching as the car drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Woods arrived home not to long after leaving the cemetery. They pulled into the cemetery and stopped the car. Mr. and Mrs. Wood exited the car to get things ready for the get together.

It was common for there to be a small get together after a funeral for everyone to converse and share memories.

Alexa didn't feel too thrilled about the whole thing, so she sat in the car while Mr. and Mrs. Wood went to get everything ready.

They sat in the car for roughly ten minutes. Not one of them uttered a word. They sat in silence while Alexa stared out the window, and Oliver stared at her.

Oliver was getting antsy so he decided to speak.

"Alexa, we need to go inside. We can't hide out here forever."

"Yes we can."

"Alexa."

"I can't." she whispered. Her voice was so soft it halted Oliver's next words. There was a long pause until she spoke again.

"I can't face them."

A few tears fell down her face as she looked over at Oliver. Oliver could see the pain etched in every part of her face. He only nodded towards her and she turned back towards the window.

"Well, let's at least go inside before everyone gets here."

He waited with bated breathe while Alexa thought it over. She only nodded slightly and Oliver got out. He walked to her door and opened it for her. He helped her out by grabbing her hand and shut the door. He led her to the front door and led her inside.

Mrs. Wood was bustling around the kitchen, trying to get all of the hor'derves out in time, while Mr. Wood put out the chairs for people to sit on.

Oliver left Alexa in the hall while he went to speak with his mom.

"I'll be right back." he whispered.

Alexa only nodded and sat down on the bench in the hall.

Oliver walked into the kitchen to find his mother talking to herself. He couldn't help but smile at her. Sometimes she could get so flustered.

"Mum." he said.

Mrs. Wood spun around to look at her son.

"Yes, dear?"

"I am going to take Alexa to her room."

"Uh, are you sure? I mean,"

"Mom." Oliver interrupted her. "She can't. She just put her parents into the ground. She can't deal with this now."

Mrs. Wood could see the distress in her sons eyes, and the compassion and love he held for Alexa. She couldn't say no so she smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll think of something to tell the guests. Go on."

Oliver smiled and went to leave.

"Oliver." he turned back towards his mom.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her." she said with a smile.

"I will mom, don't worry."

Oliver kissed his mom and turned back to the hall that held Alexa. He walked in to find her sitting on the bench with no expression on her face. She looked so lost.

"Alexa." he whispered. Alexa looked up to him and noticed him standing in front of her. "Come on."

He held out his hand which Alexa grabbed willingly. He helped her up and guided her up the stairs and down the hallway towards her room. He opened the door and let her in.

She walked to the middle of the room and stopped. She suddenly dropped her purse and jacket and crumpled to the floor crying. She broke down right there and Oliver felt helpless.

He went over to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her while she sobbed for what seemed like hours. She cried until there were no more tear to be shed. She pulled away and wiped the remaining tears off of her face. Oliver looked at her with concern clearly written onto his features. She felt horrible for making him stay with her, but something about him made her feel so safe.

She looked down and noticed his shirt was drenched from her tears. She took her hand and began to wipe the wet spot on his shirt.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." she whispered with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it. It will dry."

He watched her expression as she continued to wipe at his shirt. She didn't look into his eyes, didn't make an attempt to talk to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She only nodded.

"Come on Alexa, you need to talk. Keeping yourself like this won't help things."

He could see the debate going on within her, but he knew she wouldn't talk to him.

"Come on. Let's get you up and get you changed out of this dress into something more comfortable."

He stood up and helped her stand. She walked over to her closet and shut the door. She emerged a few minutes later in big gray pants and a black tank top. She walked over to her dresser and put her jewelry away. She then turned and curled up onto her bed.

Oliver went over to her and covered her in a blanket. He kissed her on her temple and went to leave when a hand stopped him.

"Please stay." she whispered. She had fear written all over her face. Oliver nodded and removed his shoes and undid his shirt and tie. He laid down wrapping Alexa up in his arms.

They lay together, doing nothing but listening to each others breathing and heartbeats. Oliver almost fell asleep when Alexa's soft whispers interrupted him.

"You want to here something funny?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"When we were leaving the cemetery, I looked back to take one last glance at my parents grave. When I looked back, I saw two figures standing next to the graves. I thought nothing of it until they looked up at me. The funny thing is, I think it was my parents."

Oliver looked down at her.

"I'm nuts right?"

Oliver only shook his head.

"No, you're not nuts. Sometimes you see things that you can't explain, and maybe that was one of them."

"Yea maybe." she sighed.

She lay her head back down onto Oliver's shoulder, and soon became enraptured in the sounds of the world, slowly making her fall into a well and deserved deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"_Mom!"_

"_Yea honey?"_

"_Have you seen my black socks? I can't find them anywhere!"_

"_Look in you dresser!"_

_Alexa opened her dresser to find her black knee high socks folded and placed neatly in the top drawer. She grabbed them and stuffed them into her trunk._

_It was her first day of school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was so excited. She packed everything that she thought she would need. She could probably do without a lot of things but you could never be to sure._

_As she was packing she smelt bacon. Herr mom always cooked her bacon on the first day of school. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table._

"_Ah, just in time. Eat up, or you'll be late for your first day of school."_

_Alexa didn't need to be told twice. She sat down and dived into her breakfast. She drank up her orange juice and then raced upstairs to finish packing._

_She drug her trunks down the stairs and her father out them into the car. They left soon after and arrived at the train station. Her father got a trolley and placed all of her belongings on there._

"_Oh mom! I forgot Chuckles!" she screamed in hysterics._

_Her mom only laughed. "She's right here darling. Don't worry. The poor thing was making enough noise there was no way we could have missed her."_

_Alexa went and grabbed Chuckles._

_They walked through the portal and Alexa saw the train that would take her to her knew home. She turned and hugged each of her parents and soon boarded. She found a compartment and ran to the window. She opened the window and her parents were standing not to far away._

"_I love you!" she yelled to them. They only smiled and waved. The train took off leaving her parents in a cloud of steam.

* * *

_

Alexa woke with a start. She breathed deep trying to catch her breathe. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and laid back down. She had been having dreams of her parents the past week after their funeral.

Alexa had clammed up, retrieving into her own shell. She wouldn't talk to anyone and barely ate. She would wake up, take a shower, and go and lay back in bed. Sometimes she would cry until she fell back asleep or she would sit at the window and just stare out into the world.

He world had come crashing down in no time. First her parents, and now her relationship with Oliver was over. She went and sat down at the window and looked out over the gray and gloomy sky.

She thought back to a few days ago when the drama had happened.

* * *

_Alexa woke with a horrible headache. She didn't feel to well and she didn't feel up to talking to anyone or seeing anyone. She hadn't talked to Oliver in two days, and she didn't leave her room once._

_Oliver walked up to her room with a tray of food for her. He knew she probably wouldn't eat it, but why not take the chance._

_He knocked on her door but got no answer. He slowly opened the door and found her sitting in the window looking out over the neighborhood._

_He set the food down and walked over to her. He sat down next to her hand rubbed her arm. She turned her head to him and saw his face._

"_Don't." she whispered._

"_Don't what?" he asked._

"_Please don't look at me like that. Don't ask me if I'm alright, and don't ask me to eat because I'm not hungry." she said with anger and annoyance clearly written on her face._

"_Alexa, you can't keep yourself cooped up like this. This isn't healthy. Staying in your room cutting yourself off from everyone is not going to help matters."_

"_Yea, well it's working fine for me." she said turning her head towards the window._

_Oliver sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the fight. He sat there for a bit, looking out the window and taking glances at Alexa in the process._

"_Oliver, can you please leave me alone?" she asked._

_Oliver was crushed. Never had she ever asked him to leave, and with so much ease as she said it now. Like she didn't have a care in the world. His heart just ripped down the middle._

"_Alright. Well, I guess we can forget about us also."_

_Alexa looked at him with so much quickness she thought her head would snap off._

"_What?" she asked in disbelief._

"_Alexa, you keep yourself locked away in your room all day, not coming out once, not even trying to make a conversation with me when I do come in here. How can we be together when you shut yourself off from the entire world! How can you expect us to be together when you never take the initiative to try and get over you parents death."_

"_Don't you dare bring them into this. They have nothing to do with this."_

"_Yes they do Alexa. And whether you want to admits it or not, they are taking every inch of your attention. I don't even know who you are anymore! You never eat, you never talk with anyone! How do you expect people to help you when you wont let them in!"_

"_I don't need people's help!"_

"_Yes you do. And whether you want to except it or not, you will need someone's help down the road, and the people you keep at a distance now most likely won't be there for you when you need them the most._ _You need to open yourself up to others. Whether you think it's a bad thing or not, you do. You barely talked to me, but when you finally did look what happened. You became a whole new person. You enjoyed your life. You laughed, you smiled, you enjoyed just being here. I understand your parents are gone and they are never coming back, but that is no reason to keep everyone at arms length. Especially the ones that love you."_

_And with that he left her room with the slam of the door. Alexa jumped at the sound and let silent tears fall from her eyes. She never thought she would go so low as to lose the one thing she needed the most. She knew she was wrong and Oliver was right in every way, but she couldn't talk about her parent's. Not just yet._

_Oliver walked into the kitchen to find his mom humming to herself while cooking dinner._

"_Oliver! Oh I am glad your hear. I have some wonderful news for you and Alexa. What is it mom?"_

"_Well, when your father and I were young, just after Alexa was born, we made a deal with the Warner's that if something were to ever happen to us, we would have our children joined."_

"_What are you talking about mom?"_

"_You and Alexa are to be married!"_

"_What!"_

"_The paperwork finally went through this morning. I filled it out a few days ago when you two first arrived. What's the matter I thought you would be happy?"_

"_Mom." Oliver sighed._

"_What?" she asked noticing the distress written clearly on her sons face._

"_Me and Alexa broke up." he said softly._

"_You what? Oh no this isn't good. Oh I wish I had known earlier."_

"_Well can't you just take it back?"_

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, it's a legal document. Once it's filed it's filed. There's no turning back."_

_Oliver sat down at the table and put his head into his hands. Oh how the world could just crumble in only a matter of minutes._

"_I guess I'll go tell Alexa."_

"_No, no." said Mrs. Wood. "I'll go and tell her. It's my mistake, the least I can do is tell her myself."_

_She gave her son a kiss and headed up to Alexa's room.

* * *

_

Alexa snapped out of her world when there was a knock on her door. She got up from her window and opened the door to find Oliver standing there. He looked like he didn't want to be there. But who could blame him?

"Yes?" she asked folding her arms.

"My mother wants to know if you would like to go shopping with her before we leave tomorrow."

"Sure. Let me get dressed." She closed the door on Oliver's face and went to get dressed.

She put a pair of jeans on and then stuffed them into her black boots. She put on a black sweater and threw her hair up into a ponytail. She put on some makeup and put some earrings in. She grabbed her coat and went for the door.

She was stopped by Chuckles sitting in her way.

"Ugh, Chuckles I am not in the mood right now. Please move."

Chuckles only stood her ground.

"I am not getting back together with him so you can just forget it!"

Chuckles only glared at her and Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Forget it!" she yelled. She stepped over Chuckles and opened the door. She headed downstairs and headed towards Mrs. Wood who was waiting by the door.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Yea."

"Alright. Joseph, Oliver! We'll be back later!" she yelled.

"Don't buy the whole world." said Oliver has he walked passed the door.

Alexa couldn't help but smile at the way he said it. She slowly slapped the look off of her face and turned towards the door where a smiling Mrs. Wood stood.

"Oh not you, too." groaned Alexa as she walked out to the car.

They spent the whole day shopping, and not once was Oliver brought to the conversation plate, which Alexa was thankful for. She could tell Mrs. Wood wanted to talk about what had happened but Alexa never let her finish her thoughts. They were getting married and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Unless one of them died.

They returned to the house later that night and they brought in everything they had bought. Alexa only had three bags whereas Mrs. Wood had about seven.

"Good lord women, what did you two buy?" asked Mr. Wood.

"Hey don't look at me, that is all her. I only have my three little bags." said Alexa clearly defending herself. Mr. Wood and Oliver both laughed at her. Oliver and Alexa's eyes met each other and held their gaze for only a few seconds.

"Well, I am going to go finish packing and then get some sleep before we have to leave tomorrow."

"Are you hungry?" asked Mr. Wood.

"Oh no. We ate dinner before we came home. Good night." she said. Mr. and Mrs. Wood said their individual goodbyes and went along with the task of taking the bags to their bedroom. Alexa looked over to Oliver and met his eyes. She looked away quickly and ran up the stairs to her room.

She opened her door and slammed it. Immediately Chuckles was at her feet.

"Don't even think about saying one word or I will hurt you."

Chuckles closed her mouth and went back to her spot by the window. Alexa changed into her pajamas and placed her bags into her trunk where the rest of her clothes were.

She got into bed and fell asleep instantly, thankful she was returning to school the next day. She wasn't sure how much more of Oliver she could take without soon giving into him and apologizing for what she had done.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alexa woke the next morning to Chuckles screaming in her ear. It was amazing how such a cute and cuddly animal could be so down right annoying.

"What." Alexa groaned. Chuckles only meowed louder and began to nudge her head against Alexa's face.

"Alright, alright I'm up." she said with a yawn. "I'm up."

She rolled back over and buried her head into her pillow. Chuckles crawled over and sat right in front of Alexa's face and meowed.

Alexa sighed. "Alright, fine you sleep Nazi."

She dragged her tired self out of bed and into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from her trunk.

She took a long hot shower trying to release the tied up muscles that ached bad. She turned off the shower and dried off. She put on a pair of jeans, a white boat neck long sleeved sweater with black striped on it. She dried her hair and applied a faint amount of makeup. She put on her black boots and stuffed her jeans in, so the boots were on the outside.

She put everything into her trunk and looked once more around the room to make sure she hadn't left anything.

"Meow." she heard. She turned to see Chuckles sitting on her window bed staring at her.

"Sorry." she had almost forgotten her cat again. She was doing a pretty good job of that lately. She went into her closet and took out Chuckles' bag. Chuckles climbed in and laid down making herself comfortable for the long trip.

Alexa grabbed her trunk and left her room with Chuckles in her other hand. She went down the stairs and placed her belongings by the door. There were some other bags there, which she guessed were Oliver's.

She put Chuckles down and went into the kitchen where she smelt bacon cooking. She walked in to find Oliver cooking breakfast. He turned to her when he heard her enter.

"Good morning." he said quietly.

"How did you know I was up?"

"Your almost running late, and your boots are a dead giveaway."

Alexa smiled. She immediately took it off and sat down at the table.

Oliver came over and handed her some breakfast. Most of the plate was bacon.

"I remembered you liked bacon, so." he said with a tint of redness in his cheeks. But Alexa couldn't quiet tell because he turned away to fast.

"Thanks." she muttered. She began to eat her breakfast when Mrs. Wood came in.

"Good morning dears! Oliver, would you be a dear and help your father put your things into the car?"

"Sure mum."

Oliver left the kitchen, allowing Mrs. Wood to finish cooking. Alexa studied her and noticed she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if she should or not.

"What is it?" she stated.

Mrs. Wood turned with a shocked look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell there is something on you mind. What is it."

Mrs. Wood only sighed. She gave a slight smile to Alexa as she went over to the table and took a seat.

"Alexa, I am very sorry for this whole mistake. If there was any way I could take it back you know I would."

"Mrs. Wood I know. I'm kind of sorry to that things didn't work out. But, all good things come to an end right?" she asked Mrs. Wood with hope in her eyes.

Mrs. Wood could only smile at her. "Yes they do. But sometimes things work out for the best." she said with a knowing smile.

Alexa only smiled and nodded. Mr. Wood came into the kitchen interrupting the moment.

"Well ladies, are you ready?"

"Yes we are. Are we?" she asked Alexa.

"Yes."

They both stood and walked out into the car. Alexa was about to get in when she remembered something.

"Chuckles!"

She turned to go running back into the house when she saw Oliver walking out carrying Chuckles. Oliver had an unnerved look on his face while Chuckles only continued to stare at him like she was a statue.

"I got her." he said. Alexa only smiled and took Chuckles from Oliver. She got into the car and Oliver shut her door. He got in on his side and they were soon off to the train station.

They finally arrived at the train station after what seemed like eternity to everyone in the car, since no one knew what to talk about.

They got out and loaded up two trolleys with their luggage and went through the gate. The train had just arrived so people were just getting off and people were getting on. Oliver and Alexa gave Mr. and Mrs. Wood hugs and kisses, and went on their way to find a compartment. The conductors took their luggage while Alexa grabbed Chuckles.

They found an empty compartment and went in.

"Would you like to have your own compartment or,"

"Oliver. Please don't."

"Don't what?" he asked a little angrily. Alexa was confused as to why all of a sudden he was angry.

She looked down the compartment and noticed people beginning to stare, so she grabbed Oliver and pulled him into her compartment.

"We can share." she said bitterly. She opened Chuckles' cage and let her out. She went over to the window and sat on the seat, to watch outside.

Alexa sat down on one side while Oliver sat on the other. Alexa took out her iPod and began listening to her music. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Oliver.

He made her so angry. 'Why did he get so angry all of a sudden?' She looked over to find him with his head in his hands. He looked terrible.

She took out her earphones and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to her with red bloodshot eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. He didn't answer her, and only turned towards the window.

"Oliver. You look horrible. Have you been sleeping?"

Still no response from him. How could she have not noticed it before? He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Oliver. Please talk to me."

"Why should I share my life story when it's about the one person that won't open up to me."

Alexa nodded. "Fair enough." she said quietly even she could barely hear herself. She felt crushed at what he had said. She was the reason that he was feeling horrible.

She went back to her seat and put in her earphones. She turned on her music and fell asleep.

She woke up to a slight nudging. She opened her eyes to see Chuckles staring at her with her head cocked to one side. She looked so cute, but don't let that deceive you. She looked around and noticed that they had stopped.

She got up and grabbed Chuckles' cage and put her inside. She nudged Oliver to wake him up.

"Oliver, wake up. We're here."

Oliver woke up and looked around groggily. He drug himself up and grabbed his belongings. They walked out of the compartment and outside to the awaiting carriages. As they went to step into the carriages, Alexa stopped. She looked to her right and noticed for the first time that she could see what pulled the carriages. She was amazed. She only smiled and climbed into the carriage.

They were soon flying over Hogwarts and landed. They exited the carriage and walked towards the awaiting party.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid, were all waiting as they made their way up to the school.

"Welcome back." said Dumbledore. "I hope you had some time to heal and prepare yourself for school."

"Yes sir." said Alexa.

"Ah, wonderful. Wood, would you please take Ms. Warner to her quarters?"

"Sure."

Oliver placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the dormitories. When they got to the portrait, Oliver said the password and the portrait opened. Alexa turned to face Oliver.

"So,"

"I will see you around." he said curtly. Alexa only nodded with a sad look upon her face. "Look Alexa, we both made it clear that we don't want work for this relationship, so, we might as well just stop where we are now."

Alexa was heart broken. Sure she was the reason all of this was happening, but he never gave up on anything.

Alexa only nodded. "Fine." she said softly, tears threatening to fall. She looked around, anywhere but his eyes.

"I guess I will see you around." she said softly. She turned quickly and walked into the dormitories with Chuckles clutched close to her. Oliver went to stop her but stopped himself before he did anything to rash.

The portrait closed and left Oliver standing out in the cold corridors. He turned slowly and walked back to his own rooms.

They both went to sleep that night, hoping that things wouldn't turn out for the worst.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alexa woke the next morning with an increasing headache. The sun shone bright and laid its golden rays onto her face. She groaned and buried her head underneath her pillow.

She didn't get to sleep for much longer because of Chuckles. She came into the room and jumped up onto the bed right next to Alexa's ear, yelling at her to wake up.

"Go away!" she groaned.

Chuckles didn't seem to get the hint and continued to yell. Finally, Alexa rolled over and glared at Chuckles.

"Ugh. Who needs an alarm clock when they've got you!" she spat.

Chuckles only hissed at her and bat her paws. Alexa dragged herself from her warm and comfy bed to the bathroom for a shower.

She got done fairly quickly and did a drying spell for her hair since she was to lazy to dry it naturally. She out on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a light sweater zip-up. She put on her ballet shoes and went back into her room.

She grabbed her books and headed to the library. She had a weeks worth of homework to try and complete before she returned to classes the next day. Today was Sunday, and the castle seemed like a ghost town. She entered the library to find it almost completely deserted, save for the two or three students milling about.

She found a nice secluded spot next to the window. It overlooked the quidditch pitch and the lake in the far distance. The sun was shining and the birds were flying. It looked beautiful out, but she was stuck in here until who knew when.

Alexa sat down and decided to get to work on her assignments. She had to complete multiple problems for different classes and she had a few papers to write. She worked diligently, not stopping once and even working through lunch time. Chuckles had come in and placed herself in front of the window, right next to Alexa. She was looking at the birds that sat on the ledge a few feet away.

Alexa was almost done with her work when she decided to take a break. She put down her quill and looked out the window. It still looked beautiful out, and Alexa longed to go outside. She rubbed Chuckles ears and got a satisfied purr from her feline friend. Alexa was soon lost in her own world, staring out the window, thinking of whatever popped into her head.

She didn't know how long he had been day dreaming when there was a loud slam on the table in front her, waking her from her dreams. She looked up to find her best friend Kristie standing there with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you're back to the world of the living." she said sarcastically.

"Whatever." she mumbled.

"What has you in such a bad mood?" Kristie asked.

Alexa sighed. She gathered all of her work and shoved it into her books. She could finish the rest later. She sat there and turned back to the window.

"Hello! Earth to Lex! What is up with you?" asked Kristie.

"Nothing." mumbled Alexa.

"Oh please. Don't give me that. Something's off." said Kristie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Alexa.

"Come on. Look, you left here a week ago with the worst feeling anyone could get and spent an entire week with the cutest guy in the world! You have to tell me what happened!" said Kristie.

Alexa rolled her eyes and grabbed her things. She got up from the table and began walking to the door.

"Can we please talk about something else?" she asked.

Kristie who was right behind her exclaimed, "What else is there to talk about! Nothing happened here as usual, and you were gone for a week with the cutest guy in the world! Something happened I know it, now tell me please!"

"I don't feel like it okay?" said Alexa.

"Alexa, I know your parents death was a terrible thing for you to go through, but you had the greatest guy there with you helping you through everything! Now you can't stand here and tell me that nothing happened!"

Alexa looked at her friend and saw that there was no way of getting out of telling her. Kristie seeing her defeat smiled coyly.

"Come on, you missed lunch so we'll go eat and then you can tell me everything!"

Alexa only sighed in defeat and followed her friend to the great hall.

They entered the great hall and sat down at the table. Alexa grabbed a sandwich and some chips. She sat there eating her food, trying to ignore Kristie's gaze. She finally got fed up with her staring and snapped.

"What are you staring at!" yelled Alexa.

"I am just waiting for you to begin talking." said Kristie.

"I am not in the mood to talk about what happened." said Alexa.

"That bad huh?" asked Kristie.

"Yea." said Alexa as she threw a chip into her mouth.

"Come on. You can't sit there and act like nothing happened. I'm your best friend, you should be able to tell me anything." whined Krisite.

"Exactly, should being the key word here, but I don't want to." said Alexa.

Kristie huffed. "Please tell me what happened." she said. She didn't get a response from Alexa so she took a different approach.

"I saw Oliver today." she said. Alexa looked over to her with intrigue.

"You did? How did he look?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm not saying anything." said Kristie with a smile.

Alexa was angry. She gave Kristie a death glare and turned away.

"Fine." said Alexa not willing to cave.

"Come on Alexa. Obviously whatever happened is seriously weighing on the both of you. I can tell you both still love each other, why don't you just go up to him and apologize to him." said Kristie.

"Oh so now suddenly it's my fault." spat Alexa.

"No I didn't say that." defended Kristie.

"Well that's what you made it sound like." sighed Alexa.

"Alexa, I am not trying to place blame on either one of you. I'm just saying, I see how the two of you steal glances when no one is watching , I know that both of you are hurting and the only way to make this whole situation better is to talk to him." said Kristie.

"I already talked to him once and that didn't turn out so well." said Alexa.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kristie.

Alexa sighed. It was bound to come out sooner or later.

"The last time we talked was the day that we broke up, and then come to find out later, I have to marry him." she said,

"What!" exclaimed Kristie.

Alexa sighed and began at the beginning, reliving everything that had happened during the past week. She had hoped to forget what had happened, but it was no use. By the time she was done telling her story, Kristie's eyes were wide and her mouth open.

"That all happened?" asked Kristie.

"Yep." said Alexa.

"Wow. I can't believe you have to marry him now. Talk about bad timing." said Kristie.

Alexa couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

"Yea no kidding." she smiled.

The smile was instantly wiped away as the subject of their conversation walked into the hall. He walked up to the front where Hagrid and a few other teachers were sitting. Alexa followed him with her eyes as he made his way up to the front. As he sat down, Alexa looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at him. Kristie had seen the whole thing and had a smile on her face.

"Don't." warned Alexa.

"I didn't say anything." said Kristie.

"No but you were thinking it." she said.

"It doesn't hurt to think." defended Kristie.

"For you it does if you try to hard." said Alexa with a smile.

"Touche." said Kristie.

They both erupted into laughter causing a few strange glances to pass their way. They both died down, but a few giggles escaped from them every once in awhile. Alexa looked up and saw Oliver looking at her, his dark eyes boring into her. She felt slightly uncomfortable and stood.

Kristie seeing the exchange looked up to Alexa.

"I have to go. I have some more homework to finish before classes tomorrow. I'll see you later."

Alexa hurried out of the great hall and ran all the way to her room. She threw her books onto the floor and collapsed onto her bed in a fit of tears.

Back in the great hall, Kristie looked over to see Oliver with hurt clearly written all over his features. His eyes told the whole story, even how he felt. He looked down to his food and tried eating.

Kristie was tired of seeing these two mope around, and they've been home for only a day. She knew she had to do something, but what?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alexa woke up feeling horribly groggy. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she looked at her clock.

She did the math and found that she had been sleeping for two hours. The sun was beginning to set and Alexa remembered she still had two papers to write.

She groaned and got out of bed. She picked up her books that she had dropped earlier and made her way to the library.

There were a few students milling around in the hallways and outside, trying to get as much social time in before they had to return to school the next day.

Alexa walked into the library and reclaimed her seat by the window. She began writing her papers, diving into the descriptions of certain plants and spells.

After about an hour, she finished her papers and packed up her things. She sat looking out the window watching the sun as it slowly descended, leaving pinks, yellows, and oranges to decorate the sky.

She became so lost in her thoughts, which was quiet normal, that she didn't hear the person walk up to her until they spoke.

"Beautiful isnt it?" said the voice.

Alexa snapped out of her thoughts and froze. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She opened her eyes and turned to see the deep brown eyes that haunted her dreams every night, looking back at her.

She could see that the sparkle that used to make her heart melt was no longer there, and it hurt her to know that she had caused it.

She cleared her throat and forced out a very weak voice.

"Yes it is." she said.

She was lost. She had no idea what to talk to him about. It was as if he was a total stranger, and she hated that.

"You weren't at dinner, and you ran out of the hall during lunch, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." said Oliver.

Her heart melted once again. She had hurt him, but he still showed her his concern. She knew she had to apologize, but wasn't quiet sure on how to go about it.

She tried to say sorry but all that came out was, "I'm fine."

Oliver nodded. "Well, I will leave you to your work."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Alexa's voice.

"I'm actually done." she blurted out. 'Where did that come from?' she asked herself.

Oliver turned back to her and saw that she was fighting with herself. He found it quiet cute, but he wouldn't tell her that. It would only ruin things.

They both looked to each other, not knowing what to do next. It was as if they were complete strangers. Alexa was fighting inner demons and Oliver looked as if he were a bit uncomfortable.

Alexa sighed and looked down. She had to get this over with or else it would tear her up inside the rest of the school year.

"Oliver." she whispered.

Oliver who had been looking out the window looked to her. She had spoken so softly he almost didn't hear it. He saw the look of pain cross her features and new something was about to happen.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Listen, I know that things aren't what they used to be,"

"Stop." interrupted Oliver. Alexa looked hurt that he had interrupted her. She wanted to figure this out and here he was trying to get out of it.

"Please, I need to get this out and if I don't," she hesitated, "I'm afraid I will lose you forever and that is something that I can't handle."

Oliver saw the desperation in her eyes and even in her face. He sighed and only nodded.

Alexa looked around making sure they wouldn't be heard. Thankfully there was no one else in the library.

"Oliver, I don't know how to begin this entire thing, and quiet frankly, I'm a bit scared." she stopped and looked out the window. "I know that things have not been the greatest this past week, and I apologize for that because quiet frankly it was all my fault. I shouldn't have shut you out, you were only trying to help. I know that know but I was to stubborn to see it then, and I really regret that. Me pushing you away hurt our relationship and," she hesitated, "I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him to see his reaction, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking the other way, hiding his face.

"Oliver, I know that a simple I'm sorry isn't going to bring us back together, but I hope that it will bring us back together as friends. I miss you Oliver. You were the only friend that I could pour my heart to because you understood what I was feeling. You went through the same pain that I went through and I was glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. I don't know what else to say that will make you see that I'm sorry, but, please know that I am truly sorry and I can say that over and over again and it probably doesn't make a difference to you but, just know that, I still love you, and I probably always will love you. I just thought that we should figure this thing out since we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and," she stopped.

She couldn't talk anymore. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks and turned back to the window. She could see Oliver's reflection in the window, and he hadn't moved since her speech. She knew she had to give him time, so she grabbed her things and began towards the door. She passed him and turned to see tear tracks stained on his cheeks. He looked up to her and she could see the battle going on withing himself.

"I love you." she whispered. "I'll leave you alone now."

She barely got out her last sentence before her voice cracked and more tears made their way down her face. She turned and walked out of the library, leaving Oliver to figure out what to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alexa ran up to her room and slammed the door. She threw all of her stuff onto the ground and flopped down onto the bed in tears. She stared at the ceiling, wishing that life would just go away.

Kristie walked in and flopped down right next to Alexa. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling, and taking glances towards Alexa.

"So, whatcha staring at?" asked Kristie.

Alexa sighed. "I'm trying to count all of the little bumps that are on the ceiling."

"Yea, well if you do that then you'll be here the rest of your life." said Kristie.

"Isn't such a bad idea is it?" said Alexa.

Kristie heaved a big sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I am only going to as this once because my patience can only stretch so far, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Everything." said Alexa.

"Care to elaborate?" said Kristie.

Alexa sighed and sat up with force, sending her hair everywhere.

"I told Oliver everything! I told him that I was sorry, I apologized, explained everything that was wrong with me and how I don't want to lose him and," she paused, "and that I love him."

"You told him you loved him?" said Kristie.

"Yea." sighed Alexa.

"What happened afterwards?" asked Kristie.

"I started crying and ran away." said Alexa.

Kristie smacked Alexa on the head.

"Ow!" shouted Alexa. "What was that for?"

"Uh maybe because you're an idiot! I mean seriously Lex, you just poured you entire heart out to this guy and then you just up and leave? Are you insane?" said Kristie.

"Look, I told him what I wanted to tell him and I wanted to give him time to think." Alexa said, but seeing the unamused look on Kristie's face she continued, "Besides, I was crying to much to even be able to put two syllables together let alone listen to him say anything."

"Ah, I see. Okay, here's what we're gonna do. And no arguments." added Kristie when Alexa went to say something.

"We are going to go and get something to eat because I am starving, and after that you are going to go and find that boy and talk this whole thing out because I am sick of seeing you mope around here like you have 800 tons of weight on your shoulders, and I am sure everyone else is also. I mean you have only been back a day and already you're annoying me." said Kristie.

"You're annoying me too." mumbled Alexa.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't here that." said Kristie. "Come on."

She grabbed Alexa's hand and dragged her out of her room and towards the Great Hall. Kristie was practically dragging Alexa through the halls, and they were receiving a few strange glances from people.

"Could you maybe slow down because I would really like my arm in tact when we get there." said Alexa.

Kristie sighed and let go of Alexa's arm.

"Thank you." Alexa exasperated.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the table. A bunch of food appeared in front of them and they both dug in. They stuffed there faces, making occasional faces at one another and laughing about non important things.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about Tony! He was so in love with you it was ridiculous!" said Kristie.

"He was not in love with me, he just had a small crush." defended Alexa.

"Yea, making a portrait of you out of mashed potatoes says love to me!" laughed Kristie.

"Shut up! At least he liked me for me!" argued Alexa.

"What does that mean!" said Kristie.

"It means that all the men you have ever been with have only been with you because of how you look! Don't deny it." said Alexa.

"Wasn't going to!" laughed Kristie.

They both started laughing and Alexa almost had her milk come through her nose.

"Oh man. I haven't laughed like this in awhile. It's refreshing!" exclaimed Alexa.

"Oh well, I am glad to be of some service!" said Kristie.

"It's amazing, I haven't thought about my parents in two days." said Alexa.

"That's a way to buzz kill the mood." mumbled Kristie.

Alexa laughed. "Sorry. It's just, it finally hit me, I can think about my parents right now and not have an emotional breakdown. Is that bad? To be over it so quickly?"

"Oh honey you aren't over it. You've just found a way to deal with their death without losing eighty percent of the water in your body!" said Kristie.

Alexa laughed. "Yea I guess. I just hope I don't break down somewhere like during classes or something. I mean, I'm getting enough stares and pity looks from people as it is! I can't take it anymore."

"Oh honey everything will be fine. Just keep holding your head up high and keep letting people know you're okay. This thing will blow over soon. Just give it time." said Kristie.

"Yea I suppose." sighed Alexa.

"Now, you know what you should do?" asked Kristie.

"What?" asked Alexa.

"You need to go and find your future husband and get this whole thing over with!" said Kristie.

Alexa heaved a deep sigh.

"Are you sure?" Alexa asked, not really wanting to do it.

"Yes! For all that is holy in this world, please, do us all a favor and go find him! Or I will kill you with my bare hands!" exclaimed Kristie.

Alexa laughed. "I can't."

Kristie growled. "Why not!"

"Because! I already told him everything I needed to tell him. He is the one that has to come find me and talk to me!" exclaimed Alexa.

"You are hopeless!" shouted Kristie.

"Well, I am glad you think so." said Alexa.

"I don't know what to do anymore! I'm going insane!" said Kristie.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Look, I am tired so I think I'm gonna go back to my room and get some sleep. I do restart school tomorrow. Ew." said Alexa.

Kristie laughed. "Fine. Go on! I'll be up later. I have to find this one boy. He is so cute!"

"Figures." mumbled Alexa. "I'll catch you later!"

"Alright!" said Kristie.

Alexa walked out of the Great Hall and towards the dorm. She stopped suddenly and decided to make a detour. She walked out towards the Quidditch pitch and walked up towards the top. She sat down and looked up into the sky. It wasn't dark out so the sky didn't have much affect on her, but feeling the cool wind whip across her face, letting the smell of fresh air heighten her senses, made her feel calm and collected. Something she was far from being.

She was outside for a few hours when the sky started to grow dark, and she decided to go back in. She walked down the hallway towards the door to her dorms. She walked towards the door and said the password. As the door opened, she thought about all of the things that had been made clear to her while she had been outside. She walked into the lounge area with a smile on her face and made her way towards the stairs.

"Lex?"

Alexa stopped and turned towards her right. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"Oliver."

* * *

So incredibly sorry I took so long to update...college has been really difficult lately, but I am trying with great force to get all of my stories done! So, sorry to keep ya'll waiting and hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Oliver." said Alexa breathlessly.

Oliver stood to her right, looking worse for wear. He looked as if he had not slept in a month. His hair was tousled here and there, his clothes looked to be thrown on half-hazardly, and he looked as if he was growing a beard. Alexa felt horrible when seeing him like this, and it was her fault.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

"Sure." said Alexa.

"Uh, I have some things to take care of first, but would you meet me in my room in an hour?" he said.

Alexa nodded. "Yea, that's fine."

"Thank you." he said.

Alexa only nodded. Oliver lowered his head and left the lounge area. Alexa looked after him as he left, wondering what he had to do.

She sighed and turned away, walking up to her room. She sat down and stared at the floor, zoning off into a daze.

* * *

"Hey!" Kristie yelled, snapping Alexa out of her zone.

"What!" snapped Alexa.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kristie.

"Nothing. What time is it?" asked Alexa.

"Uh, quarter to six." said Kristie.

"What!" yelled Alexa. She jumped up from her bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Kristie as she followed Alexa.

"I have to meet Oliver in fifteen minutes and I have no idea what I'm going to do." said Alexa.

"Wait a minute. You are meeting Oliver? Where!" said Kristie excitedly.

"In his room." said Alexa, trying to brush out her hair and make it look presentable.

"His rooms! My aren't we getting cozy." said Kristie with a smile.

"Shut up." mumbled Alexa.

"Don't you think it will be a bit odd if you are seen in his rooms?" asked Kristie.

"Kristie, the man is my future husband, I highly doubt anyone will care." said Alexa, trying to put on some make up.

"Good point." said Kristie.

Alexa was hurriedly putting on make up, trying to make herself look presentable.

"I can't believe I zoned out for almost an hour!" said Alexa to herself.

"Alright, first off, stop!" shouted Kristie.

"What?" asked Alexa turning towards her.

"You're making me ill with your running about. You need to relax alright? Just breathe. Now, you look fine. Okay? I'm sure he doesn't care what you look like." said Kristie.

"I know, he looks worse than I do. Alright, I guess I should go." said Alexa.

"Just remember, slow down, breathe, and don't do anything stupid." said Kristie.

"Easy for you to say." mumbled Alexa.

"Go!" said Kristie.

Alexa took one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom. She walked out of the portrait and into the hallway towards Oliver's room. She wondered what he wanted to talk about Maybe he wanted to apologize, or just yell at her. Who knew.

* * *

She stopped and looked at the door that stood right in front of her. She took a deep breathe and raised her hand to knock. She stopped her hand an inch from the door.

"I can't do this." said Alexa. "Yes I can."

She raised her hand again and knocked. The sound of the knock seemed to echo, and it made her heart race even more.

The door opened, revealing a much better looking Oliver. He had fixed his hair, changed his clothes, and even shaved.

"Lex, please, come in." he said, stepping aside to allow her entry.

She stepped in hesitantly, her heart beginning to make a racket in her chest. She stood to the side as Oliver closed the door. She looked around and had to admit, his room was very cozy. There was the living room that she stood in now, with a lit fireplace. To her left was a small sitting area by the window, and to her right was a door that she realized to be the bedroom. She blushed a bit at the though and was thankful for the low lighting.

"Please, have a seat." said Oliver, motioning to the couch in front of the fireplace.

Alexa sat down in one of the chairs that were placed on each side of the couch. Oliver sat on the edge of the couch, closest to her.

They were both silent for some time, neither knowing what to say.

"So you wanted to talk?" managed Alexa, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

"Yes, uh." said Oliver, clearing his throat.

"What about?" asked Alexa.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about what you said to me, and, I accept your apology. I know that it was very hard for you to tell me that you were sorry, and to tell me everything else that had been on your mind. That took a lot of courage. I also wanted to tell you that I am also sorry." he said.

Alexa shot her head towards Oliver's direction.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I should not have pushed you into telling me what was bothering you. I knew you would tell me in your own time but, I just couldn't stand to see you hurting. I wanted to make the pain go away." he said.

"But you can't. The pain will never go away it will always be there. No matter what you do, what you try to do, the pain will never go away." she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I know this." said Oliver, crouching down in front of her. "I know that I cannot take the pain away, but I want to help you carry the pain. No one has to go through this alone. No one. I want you to be able to tell me anything. I want you to be able to confide in me. Even if it's about the stupidest thing, I want to know about it. Building all of this inside of you is going to kill you one day, and quiet frankly, I would like to marry you before that happens."

Alexa laughed. Oliver took her hands into his and wiped a few stray tears from her face.

"It's going to take a lot, form both of us, to make our life work. And I am ready to do that. It will be hard. We will agree and disagree, and sometimes downright hate each other for hours on end, well I think we have the last part taken care of." he said.

Alexa smiled.

"But I want to do this all with you." he finished.

"Me too." she said, after looking into his eyes.

"Let's just start over, hm? I think we started this whole thing way to fast for both of us." he said.

"Yea. I think that would be a good idea." said Alexa.

Oliver held out his hand.

"My name is Oliver Wood." Alexa laughed. "But please, don't call me professor because it makes me feel old."

"Alexa Warner." she said with a smile.

"What a beautiful name. It suits you wonderfully." he said.

"Yeah, yeah." said Alexa.

They both sat in Oliver's living room, watching the fire crackle. Alexa's eyes began to slowly droop, causing her head to follow.

"Come, you're exhausted. Let's get you to bed." said Oliver.

Alexa stood up and began to walk towards the door when Oliver stopped her.

"You'll sleep here tonight." he said.

"What?" asked Alexa.

"I don't want you to walk all the way back to your dorms when there is a fine bed here, naught but five feet away." said Oliver, leading her to his rooms.

"Oliver I don't know." she said.

"All of the teachers know about us. There is nothing to hide." he said.

"Everyone knows?" she said, more alert.

"Well, my mother tends to have quite a large mouth. Besides, we aren't doing anything but sleeping. Don't worry." he said.

Alexa was shocked that everyone knew. Oliver lead her to his bedroom and pulled back the covers of his bed.

Alexa looked around his room. He had a queen sized bed in the middle with a small table to the right. There was a chest that sat at the end of his bed. There was a small desk and chair to the left along with the bathroom. It was very nice, much more comfortable than her rooms.

"Come." said Oliver.

Alexa walked over and sat down on the bed. She removed her shoes and socks, along with her robe and climbed into bed. Oliver pulled the covers up to her chin as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of his bed. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"You're not staying?" she asked.

"I will be sleeping on the couch." he said.

"Well, I don't want to put you out, I mean, the bed is big enough." she said, a soft blush forming onto her cheeks.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment. He found her so beautiful and couldn't help but walk over to the other side of the bed.

He climbed in as Alexa snuggled back into the covers. He turned off the light, leaving them in nothing but darkness, save for the moonlight that tried to shine through the curtains.

"Goodnight." whispered Oliver.

"Goodnight." said Alexa, turning onto her side, away from Oliver.

She was almost asleep when she felt an arm snake around her waist, sliding her over until she was pressed up against Oliver's chest. He entwined his fingers with hers, and drifted off to sleep.

Alexa couldn't help but smile as she too fell asleep, listening to Oliver's breathing and the soft heartbeat that pounded against her back.

* * *

Please R&R!!! The next chapter is the end...but i'm thinking of doing a sequel..about there life together after Hogwart's...let me know!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The rest of the year ran away from everyone. Everyone was on a war path trying to study for the OWLS. Alexa had decides to take the OWLS along with everyone else. She wanted to get them over and done with, and postponing them would make her life worse than it already was.

Alexa and Oliver restarted their lives. They both decided to just start out as friends first, to get to know each other inside and out. They moved too fast into their relationship in the beginning to have any real time with each other. There were no more arguments, hardly, but when they did have them, it was usually just for fun.

Alexa was glad this was her last year at Hogwarts, but she was also kind of sad. This had been her home for the past seven years. Leaving made her feel scared and alone. She knew that when she graduated, her life would begin as an adult. She would find a job, marry Oliver, and who knew, maybe have some kids. The thought of being out on her own and married frightened her to no end. She wasn't ready to be all by herself. Grant it, she would have Oliver, but he would have his own job, not to mention Quidditch and other things. She just didn't feel ready to move on with her life.

* * *

Alexa sat in the Great Hall with her nose buried into her book. Kristie sat across from her, mirroring Alexa's actions. Every once in awhile you would see them take a bite of food, or take a sip of their juice. You could see their mouths moving inaudibly, trying to memorize things from their books.

"I give up!" yelled Kristie as she slammed her book closed causing Alexa to jump.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexa.

"I can't do it. There is no way I can memorize all of these potions and remember what they do, along with everything else I'm supposed to know. I can't do it!" exclaimed Kristie.

"Well first off, you need to breathe, alright? Yelling isn't going to help." said Alexa.

"Yes, well it makes me feel better." said Kristie.

"Yes but it's also causing everyone to stare at us with death glares. Other people are trying to study, me included." said Alexa.

"Yea, well you could have waited for yours." said Kristie.

"Yes but I didn't want to. I would rather get them done and over with then to have to wait and take them." said Alexa.

"I would have taken the postponement." said Kristie.

"I know." said Alexa.

They both sat silently, not knowing what to do. Neither of them wanted to study, and they both didn't know what to do to pass the time, seeing as how everything was pretty much closed since the OWLS.

"What are planning on doing after we graduate?" asked Kristie.

"Well, hopefully I can find a job at the hospital." said Alexa. "I really want to work there, I've always wanted to help people, and I think that would be the greatest job ever! Plus, I'll probably have to plan my wedding and find a place to live and blah, blah, blah." said Alexa.

"Oh I totally forgot about your wedding!" exclaimed Kristie. "I am so going to be your maid of honor!"

"Actually I was thinking of making Chuckles my maid of honor." said Alexa.

"What!" exclaimed Kristie.

"I'm kidding! Of course you're going to be my maid of honor. Who else would it be?" said Alexa smiling.

"I was going to say. You are so conniving." said Kristie.

"I am not." said Alexa.

"So, when are you going to get married?" asked Kristie.

"Well, I don't know yet. Oliver and I haven't really talked about the wedding very much. We'll probably have a talk with his mom to finalize the details." said Alexa.

"Oh I can't wait till you get married! And before me even! I never thought I would see the day. I told you that he would be the one for you." said Kristie smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have to finish studying." said Alexa.

"Uh huh, whatever. You are so staying with me the day before your wedding. We are going to have so much fun!" exclaimed Kristie, opening her book to study some more.

"I'm looking forward to it." Alexa said sarcastically.

Kristie gave her a 'shut up' look and returned her eyes to her book. They both sat at the table for another hour or so.

The time came for them to take the exams, and Kristie and Alexa went their separate ways after giving each other a hug and saying good luck.

* * *

The next few days were horrendous for everyone. No one knew what to do while they waited for their OWLS scores. People paced the halls, slept, doodled, did anything they could to try and get their minds off of their exam scores.

Alexa spent the time with Oliver, since he had no classes to teach and Alexa had no classes to go to. They would meet up at their spot, the top of the Gryffindor Quidditch tower. They would sit in silence for awhile, just staring at the lake, or the castle. They would talk about themselves, trying to get to know each other better. They both new a substantial amount about the other, but there was always something small that they both enjoyed learning about.

"I hate chickens." said Oliver.

"What!" laughed Alexa.

"I hate chickens!" laughed Oliver.

"How can you hate chickens. That makes no sense. What did they ever do to you?" asked Alexa, still trying to stop laughing.

"When I as 11, my parents decided to make their own chicken for Christmas. Which means, finding your own, very much alive chicken, and killing it, yourself. So my dad found a chicken and killed it and brought it home. My mom put it in the kitchen, and asked me to start plucking it. Me being a young boy thought it would be awesome to pluck something that was dead. So I grabbed a stool and began plucking the feathers. I had about ten feathers out and plucked the next one when the chicken came alive suddenly and pecked me in the face, and knocked me off the stool. It got up and started flying around the kitchen. My mom grabbed me and through me into the living room while my father tried to catch the thing. I was so stunned I didn't realize I had blood running down my face. My father finally caught it and chopped it's head off." said Oliver.

Alexa wasn't smiling anymore.

"Wow, I didn't think it was that horrific." she said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was fine the next day, but I steered clear of chickens the rest of my life." said Oliver.

"Well, remind me never to bake my own chicken when we get married." chuckled Alexa.

Oliver did to. "I will."

They both say in silence for awhile, neither really knowing what else to talk about.

"So, when do we want to get married?" asked Oliver, a bit timidly.

"Uh, well, I haven't really though about it much, since, you know, the OWLS and everything." she said.

"Oh, yes, of course, I forgot. Have you found out yet?"he asked.

"About the OWLS? No, not yet. Everyone is a bit extreme right now, no one knows what to do with themselves." said Alexa.

"Oh, I'm sure you did fine." said Oliver.

"Thanks." said Alexa.

"So, uh, I was thinking, uh, after you graduate, I was wondering if you would want to, uh, come home with me." said Oliver, obviously a little nervous.

Alexa couldn't help but smile a little at his shyness and thought he was even cuter than before.

"Uh, sure. I guess, since I have no other place to live." chuckled Alexa.

"Great!" he exclaimed, a little to excitedly. "My mother will be glad, I mean. She really wanted you to come and stay with us. She feels she owes it to you and all, or something like that." laughed Oliver.

"Yea, that would be fun." she said.

"Alexa!" someone yelled from below.

Alexa stood up and went to the edge. She looked down to the bottom to make out a very small figure.

"Kristie?" she asked to herself, not really being sure of who she was looking at.

"Alexa! Come on! We got our OWLS!" she yelled to the top.

"Oh gosh."said Alexa. "Bye Oliver. Talk to you later!"

She raced down the stairs, leaving Oliver by himself. She knew he'd be alright. This was the biggest moment in her life, well, one of the biggest.

She raced out of the bottom of the tower as Kristie met up with her. They ran back to their rooms, collapsing on the bed from exhaustion. Running all the way from the Quidditch pitch is not an easy thing to do. They laid on their beds for a few minutes when they heard a 'poof'. They both looked over to their desks to see an envelope with their names on it.

They picked up the envelope carefully, as if it was hot to the touch. They both looked at each other, scared.

"You open yours first." said Alexa.

"No! You open yours first." said Kristie.

"Alright, we'll open them together. On the count of three. Ready? One, two, three!" shouted Alexa.

They both tore open the envelope and ripped out the paper. They both scanned the page, looking at their scores and whether or not it said Congratulations, or I am sorry to announce. They both slowly looked up from their papers and locked eyes. They stared at each other for a bit before they both smiled and started jumping up and down, squealing like little girls. They hugged each other as they continued to jump around.

"We passed!"

* * *

The graduation ceremony was wonderful. It took place outside where all of the seventh years sat, waiting for their name to be called. It took quiet a long time, but Alexa and Kristie were just glad to have graduated.

Alexa sat in her chair, watching as people's names were called and as they walked across the stage. She looked over to where Oliver sat along with the other teachers. He looked so handsome, all dressed up in his robes and such. He looked so grown up.

He caught her staring at him and he felt his cheeks begin to turn red. He loved it when she looked at him, made him feel loved. He tried not to look at her, but gave into the temptation. He locked eyes with her as they both stared. They both grew smiles upon their faces as they continued to stare.

Alexa heard her name being called and broke her gaze with Oliver. She felt a bit sad at the fact, but regained her composure as she walked up towards the stage. She received her certificate and shook hands with all of the teachers. She held hands with Oliver a little longer than necessary, but soon had to get off the stage.

The after party was even better. Everyone laughed and talked with their friends about what they would be doing once they left Hogwarts. Some would go into medicine, some would work for the Daily Prophet, and others were just going to lounge around for who knows how long. The party soon ended and everyone had to go and pack their things.

They were to leave in the morning and start their life as a life of their own. Many were excited at the fact, but others were a bit more saddened at the thought of leaving the only home most of them had ever known.

Live's changed, and new one's began, as the student's of Hogwarts left the world they new so well, to start a new one that they could call their own.

* * *

Yea! Finally it's done...although I am going to write a sequel and will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow. I'm not quiet sure as to where I want the story to go...but if you have any advice or anything you want to add let me know! I would be glad to use it!! Thanx for readin and stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
